Ways to Get Kicked Out of WalMart
by Camp Rockians
Summary: Six mischievous kids love getting kicked out of Wal-Mart. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Start of a New Friendship

**Okay, this is a new story and it might be short chapters because that's the easiest ways I can write it about. This is when 6 mischievous who like getting kicked out of Wal-Mart but they always sneak in. Enjoy!**

Shane was walking down the aisle in Wal-Mart. He hated Wal-Mart so much that he would rather die then become a worker at Wal-Mart.

He's been walking and exploring every inch of the store. Why? Incase if he gets kicked out, he can find a secret way to come back again.

Since he's been walking down the aisles being bored. So this is what he did. When, no one was in sight, he looked up and saw a vent. He saw a stool and carried it under the vent. He stood on the stool and was a few inches shorter. The vent was already open, so he jumped up and had his feet dangling for the open space. He hoisted him self up and saw that the cover for the vent was on the side. He quickly closed the event with the cover.

"It's been a while since I done this," Shane spoke to himself.

He crawled carefully then saw two ways out, the right and left.

"Eenie meanie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eenie meanie minie moe!" Shane said.

He crawled right then kept going straight then he saw someone else in the vent. "Who are you?"

The person was a girl with brown curly hair, blue and gray eyes, and she was kind of short.

"Who am I? Who are you?" she demanded.

"Shane Gray, 10 years old!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar. I'm 8, don't make fun of me or you die." She threatened.

"Why are you here?" Shane wondered.

"I'm here because this is easier to get around and I hate Wal-Mart. I came here with my 2 other friends and they were looking for me." Caitlyn responded crawling faster than Shane's pace.

"Slow down lady!" Shane yelled.

Shane bumped into Caitlyn then they heard a rocking noise. "What's that?"

Then the vent broke and both of them fell down.

"Omigosh Caitlyn! Are you okay?" a voice was heard.

Caitlyn groaned. Her leg was on Shane's shoulder.

"Get off!" Shane yelled.

Caitlyn jumped off. "Fine… Hey Mitch, this is Shane Bay."

Shane glared at Caitlyn. "It's Shane Gray."

"Hi." Mithcie said.

Shane looked up and saw a girl who was rather short with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi."

Then another girl who looked like Shane's age kept whining. "Caitlyn, you fell on my purse!"

Caitlyn laughed. "Sorry Ella."

Shane also saw 2 other boys. One was a curly haired one and the other one hade a fohawk.

"Jason, Nate, help me." Shane groaned.

Jason looked up at the ceiling. "Wow."

The curly haired one called Nate went up to Shane and helped him up. "Dude, we were looking for you. Then we bumped into these girls called Mitchie and Ella who were looking for someone called Caitlyn."

"Sadly, you found her." Shane mumbled.

Caitlyn faked a smiled. "I heard that."

Nate smiled. "I'm guessing all of us hate Wal-Mart?"

Everyone nodded. Nate grinned. "We can be the best of friends."

Everyone laughed then smiled. They formed a circle and their hands in the middle.

"On three we say Anti Wal-Mart!" Shane exclaimed.

"One, two, three, Anti Wal-Mart!" they exclaimed.

And that's how they started an Anti Wal-Mart friendship.

**Just to let you guys know, I have nothing against Wal-Mart. It has cheaper items but Target is more organized. I would prefer Target. In this story they dislike Wal-Mart but loved getting kicked out then coming in again. Review!**

**Okay, here's the ages of my 6 main characters.**

**Jason- 11**

**Shane- 10**

**Ella- 10**

**Nate- 9**

**Mitchie- 9**

**Caitlyn- 8**


	2. Mission Impossible Theme

**Okay, this is the next short chapter of Ways to Get Kicked out of Wal-Mart.**

Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Jason, Caitlyn, and Nate were sitting in a circle outside of Wal-Mart.

Nate thought of a suggestion. "I think we should take turns doing this."

Caitlyn nodded. "I agree."

Shane laughed. "Of course you agree."

Caitlyn and Nate blushed.

"Since Nate thought of it, he should go first." Mitchie suggested.

Everyone nodded. Then Ella spoke up. "Think that umm… that each time we do this and stuff that we like picks sticks or something." **(To confess, I say umm, stuff, like, or something very often.)**

Jason smiled. "I agree!"

Shane was about to respond when Mitchie covered his mouth. "Save it."

Shane sighed.

Caitlyn turned to everyone. "So we meet here tomorrow and Nate, you think of something to do. We'll video record it every time."

Everyone nodded until Jason spoke up. "How do we record it?"

Nate groaned. "With a camera."

Jason was still confused. "Whose camera?"

Caitlyn sighed. "My camera."

Jason gasped. "You're 8 years old and you have a camera but I'm 11 and I don't have one!"

Caitlyn shook her head. "Meet you guys up tomorrow."

The next day happened and they met up at exactly 10 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was there except Nate. Then he finally arrived.

Caitlyn laughed at him. He had black pants, black shirt, black coat, black hat, and black glassed. He had a fake walkie-talkie in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked laughing really hard.

"I'm annoying people… It works." Nate responded.

Caitlyn turned on her camera. They all went inside of Wal-Mart. Nate started to walk down the aisles humming the Mission Impossible theme. People started to get really annoyed. Caitlyn followed Nate while the rest stayed at the front of the store. Nate hummed even louder which made many people turn around.

Then he turned to go to another aisle. **(sorry, I had to rewrite this, I left out something.) **Then a man in his 40's walked up to him. "What are you doing?"

Nate looked nervous. Then he pushed a man behind a shelf. "LOOK OUT!"

Then Nate ran away, very scared. Then a person in a red vest went up to Nate.

"Excuse me kid. People are complaining about your humming. Plus, you pushed a man behind a shelf. I need you to leave the store." The man ordered.

Nate took off his glasses. "Oh really?"

The man looked frustrated. "Yes… Now go!"

Nate nodded and raced out of the store. Caitlyn stopped recording the video and looked to find her other friends. She showed them the video.

Shane started to laugh. "That lady in the background looked really mad!"

**And that concluded the short chapter! Please review!**


	3. Banana Passing

**Okay, in the chapter before this, I accidentally left out a small part so I rewrote it then posted it again. Now here's the next short chapter!**

The group of kids this time was on the roof of Wal-Mart. How did they get there? I'll tell you.

Nate had a rope with a metal claw. He threw it and it caught on on some of the bricks. "These people are dumb. Why do they have bricks up there?"

Shane helped him fasten it. "I think we should do dibs."

Jason looked confused. "Aren't dibs bite size ice-cream snacks?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No. This is dibs." She pushed Shane and he let go of the rope. "DIBS!" She started to climb up the rope. Then she reached the roof. "Ha."

Shane frowned. "I'm gonna get you Gellar!" he got the rope and climbed up it. He reached the roof. He let go of the rope then tried to chase Caitlyn. Caitlyn dodged him near the edge. Shane was close to falling then he caught his balance.

Nate shook his head. He climbed up the rope. Then it was Mitchie's turn, then Ella, and then lastly it was Jason's turn. Nate unfastened the rope and claw and put it in his backpack that he brought.

Nate brought out a Popsicle stick that had his name on it. "Everyone get your stick."

Everyone else got their sticks except Jason. "Anyone got a marker?"

Mitchie smiled and took it out. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mitchie."

He took out a Popsicle in a wrapper from under his shirt. He took out the wrapper and began to suck on the Popsicle. He offered some to Ella.

"Why'd you bring a popsicle? Why don't you just use a stick?" Shane asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I get a stick." Jason responded.

Everyone waited for Jason to finish his Popsicle. Nate lay down next to Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie were doing a secret handshake, Ella was filing her nails, and Jason finished his Popsicle.

"Finally!" Caitlyn yelled.

Jason wrote his name on the stick. "Okay, let's do this!"

Mitchie laughed. "Okay, rules. If you got picked, you have to wait until everyone else gets picked. We take turns."

Everyone agreed. Ella spoke up. "We meet here tomorrow, right?"

"Yup."

Then everyone tried to be the one who picked the person to get kicked out. After the fighting, Caitlyn took out a stick. "Jason."

Jason smiled in victory. "Woo-hoo!"

The next day came. Jason came first, he waited for everyone.

"Okay, Caitlyn you got your camera right?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yup."

Caitlyn and Jason walked inside the store together. Jason quickly went to the section for fruit. He got 2 bunches of bananas. He walked up to random people.

"Hello lady, here's you banana." he said kindly.

The old lady smiled. "Thank you young man." She left then Jason began to snicker.

Jason walked up to a little boy who had soccer uniform on. He gave him a banana. "Here you go little boy."

The boy was confused so he kicked Jason in the nuts and ran away.

Jason fell. "Omigosh..."

He limped to a teenage girl. "Here... you go..." he breathed.

The girl looked at him weirdly then accepted it. She left. Jason snickered. He started to walk up to random people offering them bananas, and then he would snicker if they accepted.

Then a man in a red vest walked up to him. "Listen kid, lots of kids were coming up to me telling me that a weirdo kept giving them a banana. You need to get out."

Jason grinned and gave him the rest of the bananas. "You're jealous you didn't get one. Here!"

The man glared at him and Jason got scared. "Bye!"

He ran outside with Caitlyn following.

**The end! And to be truthful, I've done this before! Please review!**


	4. 350 Tuna

**Okay, welcome to the 4th chapter! This is my second update! Everyone start clapping! (Everyone claps) Thank you! Now to push this all behind, get ready for the next short chapter. **

Ever since it was Jason's turn, he's been really frightened. So this time, they are holding a Anti Wal-Mart meeting at Mitchie's house.

Everyone held out their sticks except, Jason and Nate. They dropped it into a small container. Mitchie started to shake it. The she opened it and closed her eyes. She picked a stick. "It's my turn!"

Shane smiled. "Good luck Mitchie."

Mitchie blushed. "Thanks."

Caitlyn glared at Shane and softly mimicked him. "Good luck Mitchie."

Mitchie laughed. "Thanks Cait. Let's go."

They both exited the room and the house then sprinted to Wal-Mart which was a 10 blocks away. The finally reached the destination, breathing hard. Caitlyn turned on the camera.

"Let's go. "Caitlyn said.

Mitchi followed Caitlyn inside and got a shopping cart. They passed through aisles, recieving weird looks. Then Mitchie finally stopped a the tuna section. She go all the tuna. And I mean _all_ of it.

She put them _all_ in the cart, it was about 350 cans of tuna. Then they went to the front where the check-out line was. They waited for a while then they were in the front. Mitchie and Caitlyn put _all_ the cans of tuna on the conveyer belt. The check out person's eyes were bulging out of his head. "Oh my."

Then he started to use that gray think that checks the price and stuff. **(I sadly don't know what it's called.) **Then he was done, he looked exhausted then he looked at her. "It costs 350 dollars."

Mitchie looked at him shocked. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! YOU HAVE TO PUT SOME BACK!"

The check-out guy looked really scared that a 9 year old was yelling at him. "Little girl, do you want the tuna or not?"

Mithcie calmed down. "Nope! Put it all back!"

The check-out looked furious. "Get out and never come back!"

Mitchie nodded and ran out with Caitlyn.

**The end! I think this one was one of the shorter ones I wrote. Please review!**


	5. Musical Devices

**Okay! This is my 5th chapter! Happy 5th chappie everyone. Okay, I'm rushing right now because it's a hour and a half before my church starts. So I need to write some more chapters. Enjoy!**

The group of Anti Wal-Mart was under a tree at the Liberty Park. Why? Mitchie's mom has to clean the house.

"Hey guys, get out your sticks." Mitchie said.

Shane, Ella, and Caitlyn got out their sticks. They put it on the floor. Then Mitchie randomly picked a stick. "Ella."

Ella looked up from studying her nails. "Huh?"

Nate nudged her. "It's you turn."

Ella nodded. "Okay!" Ella looked around. "For what?"

"To get kicked out." Shane stated.

"From where?" she asked.

"Wal-Mart." Jason said.

"What about it?" Ella asked.

"Whatever." Shane said.

Caitlyn took out her camera. "Let's go, Wal-Mart is across the street."

Caitlyn raced to the store when Ella happily skipped. They went inside. Ella was doing anything except looking at a magazine. "Omigosh!"

Caitlyn looked over. "What?"

"They got the new addition to Nail Polish Girl!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

Caitlyn took the magazine out of Ella's hands and threw it to the floor. "Focus!"

Ella nodded. "Right!"

They walked to a section with a lot of CD's. Caitlyn turned on her camera.

Ella was confused so she walked up to a worker. "Mr., where is the musical devices?"

The man scratched his chin. "Well little lady, we're in it."

Ella was really confused. "In what?"

The man fake smiled. "The section for the musical devices."

Ella grinned. "We are! I didn't know I had my own musical device!"

The man groaned. "Ms., this is where the CD's are."

Ella frowned. "I'm not looking for CD's; I'm looking for musical devices."

"CD's are musical devices." the man said.

"Stop confusing me!" she yelled.

"Ms., CD's mean musical devices!" he yelled back.

Ella started to cry. "I just wanted my musical device!"

The man sighed. "This is the section for the musical devices."

Ella wiped her tears. "Then where are the CD's?"

The man was really frustrated. "What are you trying to find?!"

Ella thought for a moment. "I forgot."

The man was furious. "Get out! You're wasting my time!"

Ella didn't move. "I want my musical devices!"

The man picked up Ella and Caitlyn followed. Then the man put her down outside then he left.

"Why are we here again?" Ella asked confused.

**The end! Wow! 3 chapters in one day! I liked this chapter, did you? Please tell my your opinion in a review!**


	6. The Voices Are Back!

**Okay, this is my 6****th**** little chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

This time, the Anti Wal-Mart group was inside Nate's room. Nate and Jason were on the floor, Mitchie and Ella were on the couch, and Shane and Caitlyn were on Nate's bed having a thumb wrestling war. So far, Caitlyn was winning.

"You two, give me your sticks." Nate said.

"We're doing something different." Shane said.

"Whoever loses the thumb war has to be the next one getting kicked out." Caitlyn finished.

Nate sighed. "Fine. I'm rooting for Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks."

Shane smirked and mimicked Caitlyn. "Thanks."

Mitchie turned to the two thumb wrestlers. "I'm going for Caitlyn."

Shane frowned. "Why?"

Mitchie giggled. "I dunno. She's my best friend."

Ella grinned. "Yay Caitlyn!"

"Come on Caitlyn!" Jason said excitedly.

Then with all the rooting for Caitlyn, she finally won while pushing Shane off the bed. "Yes! I win!"

Shane groaned. "I hate you. This time can Mitchie be the camera person?"

Mithcie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Shane turned a light pink. "Um… because…. Um… I don't want Caitlyn to do it! Yeah, that works."

Mitchie frowned. "Fine."

Shane grinned and grabbed Mitchie's hand who grabbed Caitlyn's camera. They raced out the house and inside of Wal-Mart. Then a worker who had a mop looked at Mitchie and groaned.

"It's you. The tuna girl."

Mitchie smiled. "Nice to see you again." She looked at his nametag. "Frank."

Frank groaned and began mopping. Shane sat down on the floor. Mitchie sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked at the 9 year on next to her. "I'm waiting for the intercom to go on."

Mitchie stood up and helped Shane up. She turned on the camera. She was about to speak when the intercom turned on. "Attention shoppers, there is a discount at the ice cream section."

Shane threw himself on the floor. "THE VOICES! THEY'RE BACK!"

Mitchie was giggling. Shane was rolled in a ball on the floor screaming out "VOICES!"

Then another guy came up to Shane. "Get out! Frank told me about you guys."

Shane stood up and looked at the guy's name tag. "Fine, Todd!"

Then Mitchie and Shane raced out.

**There you have it! The next one is of course about Caitlyn. Okay, as a reminder, I'm going to rewrite some chapter because I might have spelled some words wrong. I'm sorry but I don't like wrong spelling.**


	7. Fish Stick Fight

**Ok, this is my 7****th**** chapter. Since 7 is a lucky number, Put in the bottom of your review Lucky 7. I don't know why, but I'm just suggesting. Guess what! Since today is October 10th of 2008, guess what! Tomorrow on the 11th of October is my brithday! Woo! Just a reminder!**

Right now, the Anti Wal-Mart group was at Caitlyn's house. She was eating a Popsicle. "Am I next?"

Everyone nodded. "Yup."

Caitlyn finished her Popsicle and threw the stick in the trash bin. "Let's go."

Caitlyn's mom offered to drive them there. "Get into the van."

They got into the van that hat 8 seats. Three girls in the middle seats and the boys in the back. They drove there waiting for 10 minutes.

"So, Caitlyn. What are you gonna do?" Nate asked leaning forward.

Caitlyn thought. "It's a surprise."

Ella looked at her nails. "Who's filming?"

Jason stretched. "Dunno."

Then they arrived. They went out of the car and Mrs. Gellar drove away. They were outside of Wal-Mart. Caitlyn was taking deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mitchie smiled and gave the camera to Nate. "Here, you can do it."

Nate grinned. "I'll protect it with my life."

Shane nudged Nate. "You're so dramatic."

Nate stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. Come on Caitlyn."

They went inside the store. Nate turned of the camera and they walked into the frozen food section. Caitlyn took out 2 packages of fish sticks. She motioned Nate over. She took her camera from Nate. She put it on a shelf.

She tore open the fish sticks package. **(Without paying! Gasp!)** She took out the fish sticks and held one fish stick in each hand. "Let's play."

Nate smiled and took 2 fish sticks. He ran towards Caitlyn and threw his right arm at him. Caitlyn dodged him. They kept attacking each other making sound affects like 'whoosh', 'voom', and 'swish'.

They attracted a lot of people over. Some kids started getting some fish sticks fighting each other. Then Nate thought of an idea. "FISH STICK FIGHT!"

That attracted more people. Then a worker came over. Sadly, it was Frank's friend named Todd. He glared at them. "You two. Curly head and his girlfriend. Get out."

Nate and Caitlyn blushed. They started speaking at the same time. "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!"

They looked at each other and blushed. Todd shook his head. "Just get out."

Nate got the camera and grabbed Caitlyn's hand. They raced out.


	8. Treehouses

**Okay. Hi! This is the 8****th**** chapter. This isn't a regular chapter. Have you noticed they needed a secret base? I did! SO read this important chapter!**

Caitlyn sighed. She was under a tree with her fellow Anti Wal-Mart group. There were actually 3 trees but they were under the middle tree. "We need a base."

Nate nodded. "I agree."

Shane smirked. "Of course you agree."

Nate turned a slight pink. "I'm agreeing because we really need a secret base."

Ella looked up from filing her nails. "We need a birdhouse!"

Shane snorted. "Look Smella. We can't possibly fit in a birdhouse."

Ella's lip trembled. Then later followed tears. Mitchie smacked Shane.

Shane groaned. "That's Caitlyn's job to hit me."

Caitlyn smiled then smacked Shane. "Job well done!"

Jason hugged Ella and glared at Shane. "It's ok Ella."

Ella wiped her tears and smiled at Jason. "Thanks Jason."

Mitchie smiled at the two then turned and glared at Shane. "Apologize."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "For what? Being amazing?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Okay back to the original plan. We need a secret base."

Jason raised his hand.

Mitchie looked at Jason. "Yes, Jason?"

Jason looked at his hands. "What we going to use the tree for?"

Mitchie smiled. "That's the secret base."

Ella raised her hand.

Mitchie looked at her. "Yes, Ella?"

Ella began to file her nails. "Will there be ladders?"

Mitchie was going to respond when Nate but in. "Nope! We're gonna use our own grappling hook gun."

Caitlyn looked confused. "But you're the only one with a grappling hook gun."

Nate shook his head. He took out 5 grappling guns from his back pack and also walkie talkies. He gave it to everyone. "Here. Now let's start with the tree house."

Mitchie thought for a while. "My dad owns a hardware store. I could borrow his tools."

Caitlyn smiled. "My dad used to be a construction worker! I bet he has some instructions on building treehouses!"

Ella looked up. "My dad owns some buckets of paint."

Nate grinned. "Shane, Jason, and I will gather the furniture."

They huddled in a circle and put their hands in the middle. "One, two, three. Break!"

They went their separate ways. Over an over passed and they met up. Mitchie was holding some tools, Caitlyn had blueprints, Ella had paint and paint brushes, Shane was wheel barrowing a sofa, Nate was on his bike with a small table in one hand, and Jason was dragging his wagon with a sofa.

Then they started building. Over 5 hours passed and the secret base was made.

During the process of the building, it was a lot of work but they still managed. **(If you want to see the secret base, I'll put a link out! And if you see any ladders in the picture, pretend there are no ladders.)**

The group was exhausted. Caitlyn groaned. "A lot of work but we manage."

Mitchie nodded. "We even decorated the inside."

Shane fell on the ground. "I'm too tired to insult anyone."

Caitlyn smiled. "I'm glad!"

Everyone got they're grappling hook guns and shot it up to the branch. They pressed a button and they were lifted off from the ground. They struggled for a while and climbed inside the treehouse.

They took in the sight. There was couch's lined up in the corners, a table in the middle, 6 cubby holes, a radio onto of a small stool, there was a small director's chair, and a telescope outside.

Mitchie smiled. "Not exactly what I had in mind but it will do."

**There you have it! And trust me, It's pretty cool for a 8, 9, 10, and 11 to build a treehouse. It's pretty cool!**


	9. I Missed You Man!

**Okay, so since the last chapter, they made a treehouse. So this is a regular chapter. Please read!**

The Anti Wal-Mart group was inside the treehouse. Shane and Mitchie were on a couch; Nate and Caitlyn were on the floor while doing back-to-back, and Jason and Ella were on another couch.

Mitchie got a box from the corner. "Stick time!"

Everyone got a stick from their pocket. They put in a small box. When Mitchie was going to reach in and get a stick, Jason yelled.

Mitchie looked up. "What the…"

Jason laughed. "I saw this thingamabob at Target and decided to buy it."

Jason took out something behind his back. It was a small Mr. Potato head toy. **(I'm not sure if this is real, but if it isn't, just pretend)** It picked up random things. "It works!"

Shane groaned and the Mr. Potato head. He put it next to the box and pressed the on button. The Mr. Potato head leaned forward then picked up a stick. Shane turned it off then received the stick. "Ella."

Ella looked up from filing her nails. "Huh?"

Shane smirked. "Your turn."

Ella rose and eyebrow. "What?"

Shane groaned. "You know. Going to Wal-Mart, getting them mad, getting kicked out."

Ella's mouth formed to an 'o'. "Ohh… Let's go!"

Caitlyn groaned. "I was going to record you on the camera. My teacher gave us weekend homework. You have to find someone else."

Caitlyn gave Ella the camera. "Here, pick someone."

Jason gave her Mr. Potato head. "Here, borrow Mr. Potato head."

Ella smiled and put Mr. Potato near the box. She pressed the on button and the toy leaned forward at picked up a stick. Then she turned it off. "Jason."

Jason pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Ella raised an eyebrow. Jason slumped his shoulders. "I mean yay."

Ella looked at Jason. "Let's go."

Nate tossed the grappling hook gun to Jason. "It was in Caitlyn's house."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Nate flushed a light pink in his cheeks. "Um…"

Caitlyn covered Nate's mouth. "My parents invited his parents over for dinner."

Nate licked Caitlyn's hand and she screamed. "Nate!"

Nate smirked. "That's what you get."

Caitlyn smiled. "I love that song!"

Mitchie shook her head. "Jason, Ella, go to Wal-Mart."

Jason nodded. "Right."

He ran quickly out of the tree house then everyone heard a crash. "I'm okay."

Everyone looked out and saw Jason on the floor. Ella sighed and used the grappling hook gun to get down. Then they walked to Wal-Mart. It took about 30 minutes because Ella was wearing high heels.

They walked into Wal-Mart and a worker looked up. It was a girl. She groaned and continued to sweep the floor.

Jason walked up to her. "Hi, umm…" He read the plastic nameplate. "Georgina."

She fakes a smile. "Whatever."

Jason held is hands up in defense. "I was just saying hi."

Jason was turning of the video then he motioned Ella to start. Ella walked up to a little boy and hugged him. "I MISSED YOU MAN!"

The little boy smiled and winked at Jason. Jason's eyes widened and he gasped. Ella let go but the little boy held on. The boy's mother came over and apologized to Ella. The boy let go of Ella and walked away crying.

Ella then went to a man and hugged him. "I MISSED YOU MAN!"

The man turned around and glared at Ella. "Oh, it's you. The musical devises girl."

Ella stared at him. "Huh?"

The man out his hands on his hips. "You gotta get out, we kicked you guys out. Don't come back." **(Don't worry, I'm writing more still!)**

Ella bit her lip. "You can't make me!" She looked at his nametag. "Leslie!"

She giggled. "That's a girl's name!"

Leslie scowled. "Get out!"

Ella nodded and raced out without Jason. Jason stood in place and hugged Leslie. "Later man!"

**This concluded the 9****th**** chapter of my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated, school's getting tough.**


	10. The British Are Coming!

**Okay fellow readers. I know some of you _may _be confused on how an 8, 9, 10, and 11 year olds do all these stuff. Let's just say their uncles and aunts show them how to do these stuff... Well, enjoy!**

Nate turned on the held hand fan and let the cool air hit his face. "It's so hot, the temperature is about 100 degrees, we can't go in our houses since it's locked, and we got nothing to do."

Caitlyn looked up from her work. "Yeah, I rather be doing something else than my report."

Shane smirked. "Duh, stupid."

Nate glared at Shane. "Anyways, let's all go to Wal-Mart since it's air conditioned and we can annoy at the same time."

Mitchie yawned. "But remember, we got kicked out."

Shane grinned. "I have an idea."

The next thing you know, they were in the vents split up. They decided to meet in the back of Wal-Mart.

Shane looked over his shoulder and saw Mitchie. "How's it going?"

Mitchie huffed. "Not well, I'm in a vent, it's hot, and I feel weak."

Shane stopped. "Don't worry; we just have to find an opening."

Then without caution, the vent broke and they both fell. They both landed on Frank, a worker at Wal-Mart, they quickly stood up and ran. They didn't see their friends.

Jason and Ella were at the back of the building. They saw a back door and they went inside.

"I think we're lost," Ella explained.

"Lost! We can't be! I have so much to success in life!" Jason yelled

.

Ella raised her right eyebrow. "Really?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Yup!"

They saw another door, opened it, and then went in. They saw Shane and Mitchie.

"Hey guys!" Ella waved.

"Hey Ella, where's Nate and Caitlyn?" Mitchie wondered.

Nate and Caitlyn walked inside of Wal-Mart using the front entrance.

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "Easy."

Then Caitlyn spotted 3 shopping carts. "I have a plan.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted their friends.

"Why are you two pushing shopping carts?" Shane asked.

Nate smiled at Caitlyn. "She had a plan."

Then they huddled into a circle than started to whisper. Then they pulled apart.

Caitlyn got something from her pocket. "I brought my camera incase."

Then they set it on a shelf. Caitlyn got into one shopping cart, Mitchie on the other, and Ella in the last one. Nate started to push Caitlyn's cart down the aisle.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Nate yelled.

Then came after were Shane pushing Mitchie and Jason pushing Ella.

"Come back Revere and face me like a man!" Shane yelled.

"Don't run away cowards!" Mitchie exclaimed.

They started to race down another aisle but got stopped by Frank, who had an icepack on his head.

"How'd you all get in?" Frank demanded.

"The vent," Shane and Mitchie said.

"The back door," Jason and Ella said.

"The entrance... The front worker was asleep," Nate and Caitlyn said.

Frank groaned. "Mike is sooo getting fired."

**And that's the ending! Kinda confusing... ****Anyways, I'm having an audition. If you wanna make an appearance in my story, type the following in a review.**

Name:

Age:

Role:

Personality:

**Yup that's it. But if you wanna be a younger sibling for one of my main characters, tell me what age you wanna be. And there is a role to be a worker at Wal-Mart! Please review. **


	11. A Pink Bra and Thong

**Okay, thanks for the people who auditioned and of course whoever auditions gets a part. So, enjoy! Plus, I write the people who auditioned a chapter at a time.**

Caitlyn felt a vibration in her pocket. She got out her Sidekick.

Jason gasped. "Oh my gosh! You have a cellphone and I don't!"

Caitlyn shook her head than answered her cellphone. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Cessario. Yeah, he's here. He does? Okay. That's fine. Goodbye."

Nate looked up. "What did my mom want?"

Caitlyn put away her phone. "You have to watch little Meghan **(****mmg1195) **and Tammy **(utmy123)**. You know your 6 and 7 year old sisters."

Nate groaned. "Don't you get me started on them…"

So, 5 minutes later, Nate's little sisters were waiting at the bottom of the treehouse.

"Nathaniel!" little 7 year old Tammy yelled.

Nate groaned. "Darn."

Mitchie smiled at Nate. "You can bring them with you to Wal-Mart."

Shane nodded. "See you late dude."

Ella looked up from filing her nails. **(She does that a lot)** "Bye."

Nate nodded at them.

Nate and Caitlyn used their grappling hooks to get down.

"Caitlyn!" 6 year old Meghan said to Caitlyn.

"Hey you two," Caitlyn said.

Then they asked Mrs. Gellar if they can drop them off at Wal-Mart. Mrs. Gellar agreed and the 4 kids loaded in the van.

Tammy got something from her knapsack that she brings with her.

Nate got suspicious. "What's in there?"

Tammy smiled at he older brother. "Nothing."

Then they arrived at Wal-Mart. Then Mrs. Gellar drove off.

"How do we get in?" Nate asked.

"Using the front entrance," Meghan said.

Nate shook his head. "We can't. We got in trouble."

Tammy smiled her devious smile at Nate. "Well older brother here's what we do. For some reason they added a chimney in the store. So, we used the grappling gun that Uncle Ken got from that one agency. We used it to get up, and then we squeeze through the chimney and get in."

Nate had a blank look on his face. "Great idea. I knew that…"

Tammy shook her head. "Right."

Then they took turns using the grappling hook gun. Then afterwards, they squeezed through the chimney.

"Stupid Wal-Mart people," Nate commented.

"I'm telling mom you said a bad word," Meghan said.

"I'll give you 5 dollars if you don't," Nate begged.

Meghan thought for a moment. "Fine."

Nate gave her 5 dollars. "There."

"I'm going to buy something," Meghan said skipping off with Tammy following.

Caitlyn turned on her camera. Nate went up to a worker.

"Hey… Umm…" Nate studied her name tag. "Angie!" **(future-rokkstarr)**

Angie looked up from cleaning. "What do you want?"

"Umm… my mom sent me off on an errand to but her umm…" Nate looked around. "Underwear!"

Angie raised her eyebrow. "Your mom sent you off with your girlfriend to buy her underwear?"

Nate looked nervous. "Umm… yeah?"

"Why?" Angie asked.

Nate was getting frustrated. "I just need to buy my mom some underwear for her later birthday, okay?"

Angie glared at him. "It's in aisle 5."

Nate nodded. "Thanks."

Then walked to aisle 5 and saw a lot of panties and bras.

"Why are we here?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate smiled slyly. "You'll see."

Of 10 minutes for searching in the piles of panties and bras, Nate was done. He held up a pink bra and a pink lacy thong.

Caitlyn laughed. "What's that for?"

Nate grinned. "You'll see."

Nate found a really tall and macho man and he didn't have any girls with him. Nate slipped the bra and thong into his cart. Then the macho guy walked to the check out section. Nate and Caitlyn followed.

A man who was working the cash register looked up at the macho man. "Mr. Gutierrez? Are you really going to buy this bra and thong?"

The macho man's eyes widened. "No! Somebody slipped them into my cart!"

Out of the corner of the employee's eye, he saw Nate. "I know who it is."

"Get out!" he barked.

Nate saluted him. "Yes sir, Leslie sir!"

Nate raced out with Caitlyn. Then Tammy and Meghan came up to the cash register.

"Mr. I wanna buy this candy bar."

Leslie glared. "NO! GET OUT!"

Tammy frowned. "Meanie."

**The end! This was confusing, but if you didn't get it, I'll explain. Nate and Caitlyn put a bra and a thong inside a really strong macho looking man. Yup, and you see I added some people that auditioned for my story. Please review!**


	12. Spiderpig

**Guess what people! This is my 12th chapter! I'm so glad! Plus I reached 55 reviews! My highest ever! Since I've received a lot of reviews, I won't stop this story ever! So thanks for everyone who reviews! Enjoy.**

The Anti Wal-Mart group was this time not in their treehouse. Why? Tammy **(****utmy123)** and Meghan **(mmg1195) **stole their grappling hook guns. So now their in Nate's basement.

Nate swatted the spider web around him. "Sorry it's messy down here. It's been a while since we cleaned it up."

"It's fine," Caitlyn said smiling at Nate.

Jason sighed and felt hot tears in his eyes. "I broke Mr. Potato head."

Ella hugged Jason. "It's okay Jason."

Jason wiped his tears. "Thanks Ella."

Shane smirked. "Wimp."

Mitchie shot a glare at Shane. "Stop Shane."

Shane groaned, knowing Mitchie had power over him. "Fine… I'm sorry Jason and it can be your turn."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Shane old buddy!"

Shane faked a smile. "Right…"

Jason stood up. "Let's go Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn nodded. "Sure."

They exited the house and decided to walk.

"Hey Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… How does it feel like having Nate like you?"

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks. "Huh?"

Jason smiled at her. "He likes you. He talks about you a whole lot."

Caitlyn smiled. "Ella talks about you also."

Jason's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. Then they reached Wal-Mart. They just walked in through the exit without being kicked out, amazingly. Caitlyn turned on her camera.

Jason smiled on what he was going to do. He went up to aisle 8 and found a shelf full of canned goods. He started to climb up.

"Spiderman. Spiderman." Jason put his right foot up and climbed a step higher.

"No… not Spiderman. Spiderpig, spiderpig, does whatever a spider pig does."

Jason hoisted himself up a step. "Can he swing from a web? No, he can't he's a pig."

"Look out! He is a spiderpig."

Caitlyn laughed. Jason finally reached the top of the shelf then jumped off, landing into the pillow section.

Jason smiled. "That was fun!"

Jason looked up and saw an employee. "Oh boy!" He shielded his eyes.

"Hey dude!" the person responded.

Jason opened his eyes and saw a girl. "Umm… hello. Aren't you gonna yell at me?"

The girl was confused. "Why would I do that? That was hilarious."

Jason smiled. "Thanks…" He looked at her nametag. "Sidney **(****Sidney ****Will Rock**** Her World)**."

She helped Jason up. "Well, you better go before someone catches you."

Jason hugged her. "Thanks."

Then Frank came by. "Hey Sidney, is he bothering you?"

Sidney thought of an excuse. "No… He's with me."

Frank nodded. "All right."

**And there you have it! My 12****th**** chapter! Well Sidney, I hope you like this chapter because you made friends with Jason! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Frozen Food

**Okay... So, this is the 13****th**** chapter. People say it's an unlucky number but I beg to differ!It's acutally a really good number!Why? I'm letting my 6 main characters get kicked out at the same time. Isn't that awesome! Well, review!**

The Anti Wal-Mart group was in the treehouse. Nate got back their grappling hook guns from his sisters.

Shane sighed. "What do we do know. We have been officially kicked out."

Caitlyn thought of an idea. "Why don't we ask Sidney **(Sidney Will Rock Her World)**, you know the girl Jason met, and ask her to let us go into Wal-Mart without getting caught!"

Nate shook his head. "I met Sidney and she doesn't work today."

Jason sighed. "Darn it!"

Mitchie smiled. "Let's just go there."

Everyone nodded. Ella stood up.

"Can I buy the new addition to Nail Polish Girl?" Ella wondered.

Jason gave her 5 dollars. "It's on me."

Mitchie and Caitlyn awed. "Awww…"

Shane smirked. "Loser. Let's go."

Then they used their grappling hook guns to get down. Shane had his skateboard, Jason had his scooter, Nate had his bike with those pegs in the back for Caitlyn, Mitchie also had her bike, and Ella was using the pegs in the back of Mitchie's bike.

They reached Wal-Mart and tried going in. There were all the workers that they annoyed.

"Hey you hooligans," Frank greeted them.

"Not going in this time," Todd said.

"Get away," Leslie threatened.

"Or what?" Mitchie asked.

"We're gonna call the cops," Georgina said.

"So leave," Angie answered.

The group of friends sighed and stayed in the parking lot.

"What do we do now?" Caitlyn asked.

Then a little girl was bouncing a purple ball. "Hello."

Nate coughed. "Umm… hi,"

"You got kicked out right?" the girl said.

Shane nodded. "They're all mean."

The girl nodded and stopped bouncing the ball. "I know. I'm Maria. **(maria08bernal)** I'm 7 and I have a key to the back door."

That surprised them all.

"Seriously?" Jason exclaimed.

Maria smiled. "Yup. Let's go!"

They went to the back door of the store and of course it was locked. Maria got the key from her pocket. She gave everyone a key.

"I got tons."

She unlocked the door. "Let's go."

Ella smiled. "Thanks Maria."

"Do you mind filming us?" Caitlyn asked handing her the camera.

Maria grinned. "I'll be glad to."

They went to the freezer at the frozen food section. Caitlyn opened one of the doors and everyone except Maria stepped.

"It's cold!" Caitlyn said shivering.

Nate hugged her. "Let's play!"

Caitlyn and Nate started to write their names in the door.** (You know how it's cold and when you draw on something it leaves a mark? Like on your car window when it's cold.)**

Shane and Mitchie saw some snow on the floor and started throwing it at each other. Everyone started to join.

Shane hit Nate in the face with a handful of snow. "Gotcha!"

Nate hit Shane in the chest with a hand of snow. "Gotcha back!"

Then they had a snow ball fight. Girls against boys. And of course the boys won. Then someone opened the door to the freezer.

"How'd you get in here?" Frank asked.

Everyone pointed to Maria who was grinning. "Hi."

Frank's expression. "Maria!"

Maria smiled at Frank. "Hi daddy."

Nate gaped at Maria. "That's your dad?"

Frank gaped at the kids. "You gave them keys?"

Maria gave her dad a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry daddy."

Frank smiled and hugged his daughter. Then he glared at the others. "Get out!"

Ella started to speak. "I just wanna buy a special addition to Nail Polish Girl!"

"Get out!" Frank barked.

Caitlyn got back her camera and they all ran out.

**Yup that's it! Was it good? I hope so! Please review!**


	14. Wrapping Paper Fight!

**Okay, so this is my 14****th**** chapter. Yay! I've reached over 60 reviews! So, this chapter was short but at least I updated!**

It was a nice sunny day and the fellow Anti Wal-Mart haters were in the treehouse. It was nice outside but in the treehouse, everyone felt guilty.

Nate groaned. "I feel bad."

Caitlyn rose and eyebrow. "How come?"

Mitchie nodded. "I think because we sold Maria out."

Jason nodded. "Yeah… Let's go back to Wal-Mart."

The group of Wal-Mart haters came down from the treehouse using the grappling hook guns. Shane and Mitchie used their skateboards, Caitlyn and Nate used their scooters, and Jason and Ella used their bikes.

They arrived Wal-Mart and hid their skateboards, scooters, and bikes behind the dumpster. Then they went in the entrance and they saw people blocking it.

Frank was about to protest until Caitlyn pushed him down. "Don't say anything."

The group of friends tried looking for Maria but they couldn't find her. Then theythought of an idea.The toy section.They saw Maria **(maria08bernal) **there looking glum.

"Hey Maria." Ella called out.

Maria looked up and frowned. "What do you want? Thanks to you I got grounded for letting you guys in."

Caitlyn gave her a small smile. "We haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Caitlyn, that's Nate, That's Mitchie, this is Ella, and this is Jason."

Shane frowned. "What about me?"

Caitlyn smiled. "This is hobo."

Shane scowled. "No it's not! I'm Shane!"

Maria nodded. "Whatever."

Mitchie bit her lip. "We felt bad for selling you out, so we thought of an idea."

They huddled in a circle and began to whisper. After 5 minutes, they pulled apart. Maria smiled.

"Let's do this!" Maria exclaimed.

They started to walk off to the wrapping paper sections. Caitlyn turned on her camera and put it on a shelf. They each took a tube of wrapping paper and began to smack each other.

"Use the force young Padawan," Shane said to Nate.

Nate struck Caitlyn with his tube. Caitlyn frowned and hit him back. Maria jumped and hit Jason in the head with her tube. Ella and Mitchie began to gang up on Shane. Then everyone started to hit Shane.

"No fair!" Shane yelled.

"It is in my book," Caitlyn said jabbing him in the stomach with her tube of wrapping paper.

Then Frank, Todd, and Leslie came.

"What in the same heck of goulashes!" Frank exclaimed.

Maria gaped at her dad. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe my dad just said that."

"Whose idea was this?" Todd demanded.

Everyone raised their hands except Maria.

"Sir Dude, we just wanted to say sorry to Maria for selling her out then it led to a totally awesome tube fight!" Shane exclaimed.

Frank groaned. "How many times do we have to tell you to get out?"

"It's a free country!" Jason argued.

Leslie glared at Jason. Jason got scared.

"Maybe not."

Caitlyn grabbed her camera and motioned her friends to run. They left Maria with her father.

"That was so awesome!" Maria bragged.

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	15. I Saw Dead People

**Since you guys are so awesome, I gonna write you guys another chapter! I bet your thinking, are you crazy or something! Well, enjoy!**

This time, the Anti Wal-Mart group was suppose in Shane's house since that everyone 'misplaced' their grappling hook guns. And Shane's older sister named Alyssa Mariah **(14SMITCHIE) **who is 12 and his younger sister named Shannon **(digitalmonster911) **who is 9 has to also attend the Anti Wal-Mart meeting because they don't have anything else to do. But right now, they can't find Alyssa Mariah.

"Alyssa," Shane said in a sing song voice.

"Mariah," Shannon said copying Shane's tone.

"Where are you? We have to find you before my friends come over!" Shane yelled.

Right now Shane had a net and Shannon had a bat.

"Come on out!" Shannon said.

Then Shane felt a hand touch his shoulder and when he turned around, he screamed a really girlish scream. There was Alyssa Mariah wearing a mask.

"Oh my gosh!" Shane said breathing deeply.

Alyssa Mariah and Shannon kept laughing and they high-5ed each other. Alyssa Mariah took off her mask and threw it to the side.

"That's so not funny," Shane admits and the doorbell rings.

Shannon raced to the door. "Hi Mitchie! Hi Nate, hi Jason, hi Ella, hi Caitlyn!"

Everyone went inside the house and into the living room. Mitchie sat on the couch next to Caitlyn, Shane sat in a single chair across from them, Nate sat on a long couch next to Jason and Ella, and Shane's sisters were sitting on the floor.

"So, who's going next?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled. "On the way to your house, we already pick sticks and we picked your name."

Shane grinned. "Cool."

Shannon was inspecting your nails. "No wonder you like Mitchie! She's so nice!"

Shane's face paled. "Umm… I don't like Mitchie like that."

Shannon looked up. "Yeah you do! You told me!"

"No I didn't!" Shane argued.

Caitlyn went between them. "Break it up. We already know who Shane likes and it's so obvious."

Shane slumped into his chair. "Whatever."

Shane looked at Shannon. Shannon sent a you're-just-jealous-I'm-awesome look. Shane slumped back farther in his chair.

Ella giggled. "Guess what Shane!"

Shane looked up. "What."

Ella smiled. "Caitlyn got grounded and know Caitlyn can't film you."

Shane jumped up. "Yes!" While pounding his fist in the air.

"So, Mitchie's going to film you."

Shane pounded his fist in the air was grinning. "Double yes!"

Mitchie looked at him then Shane sat down. "Let's go."

* * *

Mitchie's feet began to hurt. She stopped for a while. "Walking to Wal-Mart hurts."

Shane stopped and bent down. "Go on my back."

Mitchie bit her lip. "Are you sure."

"I'm positive."

Mithcie climbed on his back without any problem. Then they reached Wal-Mart and Mitchie climbed off his back.

"Thanks Shane."

"No problem Mitch."

They went to the entrance and fortunately, Sidney **(Sidney Will Rock Her World)** was there.

"Hey you two!" Sidney said excitedly.

They waved at Sidney. "Hey Sidney."

They walked to the middle of the store. Mitchie turned on her camera. Shane found an employee that he has never seen before. He studied his nametag. Roger.

"Excuse?" Shane asked the employee.

Roger looked up. "Yes young man?"

Shane leaned close and started to whisper. "I saw dead people…" He took a deep breath. "They want me to take you away… to aisle 8."

Roger's eyes widened. "Omigosh!" He got so scared; he took off his red vest. "Tell the manager I quit!" He ran off.

Shane started to laugh. "Omigosh! I can't believe he believed that!"

Mitchie giggled and turned off the camera. Then the manager came over. His name was Owen.

"So you're the kids who always annoy us and our customers."

Shane nodded and gave him the red vest. "Yup. And that Roger guy quit."

The manager glared at the two. "Get out."

Shane bowed and Mitchie curtseyed. "Our pleasure."

They linked arms and skipped off.

* * *

They have been walking for 10 minutes already.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Look Mitch… About Shannon."

Mitchie smiled at Shane. "It's fine." She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek. She giggled and ran inside Shane's house.

Shane touched his cheek. "Wow." He started to walk towards his house.

**The end! Did you guys enjoy this?**


	16. Confetti Guns

**Hello people. I'm back! BTW, if you guys liked the last chapter because Mitchie kissed Shane on the cheek, you'll enjoy this!**

Shane was walking down the sidewalk looking like a complete idiot. Ever since yesterday **(it was a Saturday yesterday)**, he's been like this. He happily skipped to Nate's house. He pressed doorbell and waited. Then Mrs. Cessario appeared. She never liked Shane.

"Well hello Shane," she said with a fake smile.

Shane grinned and hugged her. "Hi Mrs. Cessario!" Then he ran upstairs.

He saw Tammy **(****utmy123) **and Meghan **(mmg1195)**. "Hey you two!"

Tammy and Meghan turned around. They had stuffed guitars in their hands, while wearing, sunglasses, and scarves.

"We're song writers!" Meghan exclaimed.

Tammy nodded. "We're gonna be rock stars!"

Shane nodded. "Well good luck with that."

Meghan pointed down the hall. "Nate's in his room."

"Thanks."

Shane casually walked down the hall and opened Nate's door. There was Nate on the bed with Caitlyn. They were obviously reading a book or something.

"Hey lovebirds!" Shane greeted them then he ducked.

Why? Caitlyn threw Nate's shoe at him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked while going inside and closing the door.

"I was helping Caitlyn with her book report," Nate stated.

Shane nodded. "Right…" Then he took a seat on the floor.

Caitlyn looked up. "Mitchie's going to come, but Jason and Ella sadly are out of town with their parents. Like a week trip or something."

Shane grinned while pumping his fist into the air. "All right!"

Then Mitchie opened the door and a little 5 girl year old followed her. "Hey guys!"

She smiled at Shane. "Hey Shane."

Shane blushed. "Hey Mitchie."

The little girl tugged at Mitchie's jacket. Mitchie looked down. "Oh yeah! This is my little sister Julia **(Writer4Lifef)**. I have to baby sit her while my mom does some errands."

Julia smiled. "Hi."

"Julia, this is Shane, Nate, and you already know Caitlyn."

Julia launched into Caitlyn's arms. "Caitlyn!"

"Hi Julia," Caitlyn said while laughing.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie. "It's your turn. I'm doing my book report and Nate's helping me. Shane's going to film. You can bring Julia with you."

Shane grinned. "All right. Let's go."

Caitlyn gave Shane her camera. "If you break it, you die."

Shane gulped. "Okay."

Then Mitchie and Shane plus Julia walked downstairs. They went outside.

"Let's walk," Shane suggested.

So Julia held onto Shane and Mitchie's hand. "Shane?"

Shane looked and the way younger girl. "Yes Julia?"

"How much longer?" She wondered.

Shane looked at his watch. "About 5 more minutes top."

She groaned. "My feet hurt Mitchie!"

Shane stopped. He bent down and motioned her to get on. Julia jumped on Shane's back.

"Are you sure about that Shane?" Mithcie asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then for the way to Wal-Mart, Julia went on Shane's back.

Then Julia got down. They found that all the doors leading to Wal-Mart were blocked. So they started to think.

"Well… I was dreaming this one time and there was this store I wanted to go into and I saw a vent behind the dupster," Julia stated.

Mitchie nodded. "You mean the dumpster?"

"Yeah…"

Shane broke into a smile. "Great idea!"

They found the dumpster and as Julia dreamt, there was a vent leading into the dumpster.

"How do we get in…? It's like secured," Shane said.

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Nah, I got nothing."

Shane started to empty his pockets. "A bagel, no. A piece of gum, no. Caitlyn's pen, no."

Mitchie gaped at him. "You stole Caitlyn's lucky pen?!"

Shane shrugged. "I found it. A bottle cap, no. A rubber band, no. A screwdriver! That's it."

"You keep a screwdriver in your pocket?" Mitchie asked curiously.

Shane laughed. "I stole it from Nate."

He started to use the screwdriver on the vent. In less than a minute, the vent fell open.

"Come one," Shane motioned.

They all started to crawl in. The kept moving forward. Then Julia spotted an opening.

"I see something!"

They crawled out of the other opening. They were inside. They high-5ed each other.

Shane turned on Caitlyn's camera. "Let's go."

Mitchie went to a random aisle with Julia and got a handful of confetti guns. They went to the entrance of the store.

An old man and an old woman entered slowly. Mitchie and Julia set off a confetti gun. The old man looked at the confetti in the air. "Look Muriel. It's raining!"

The old woman smiled. "We'll play in the rain late Fredward."

Julia giggled.

Then a little boy entered. Mitchie and Julia set off the confetti guns. The boy looked around. "Stop doing that!"

Then a man with a red vest entered and Mitchie and Julia set off the confetti guns. The man had a furious look on his face. It was Owen, the store manager.

Mitchie dropped the confetti gun. She grabbed Shane and Julia's hand and they all ran out.

Owen was confused. "I didn't even tell them to get out yet."

While the three kids were walking, Mitchie told Julia she could go ahead. So Julia started to runs towards Nate's house. Mitchie stopped Shane.

"Look Shane. I like you and stuff but I'm only 9 years old," Mitchie explained.

Shane sighed. "I understand."

"So I wanted to say, we can get together and stuff once I turn 13."

Shane smiled and hugged the younger girl. "That's fine with me."

**The End! For the chapter. If you guys expected for them to get together, I'm sorry but at least they ** _**will**_** get together in the epilogue. Please review!**


	17. Happy Halloween!

**Hey people. If you guys read the chapter before this, I mentioned confetti guns. So someone reviewed and asked if confetti guns are real and yes they are. They are so tight! This chapter sadly, no one gets kicked out... Anyways, I'd like to thank my 100****th**** reviewer,**** ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram. Yay! ****So enjoy… This Halloween special.**

The Anti Wal-Mart group was outside of Wal-Mart. It was the day before Halloween and they didn't have their costumes yet.

"I'm deciding to be a skeleton," Shane said proudly.

Mitchie was right next to him. "I can be an angel!"

Shane grinned. "You are one."

Mitchie blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

Jason thought for a while. "I'm thinking to be a Jedi."

Ella smiled. "Cool. I'm being a fairy!"

Jason high-5ed her. "Awesome."

Nate sighed. "I have no clue what to be for Halloween."

Shane looked at Caitlyn. "Hey Gellar, Halloween's tomorrow! Don't wear your costume right now. Oh wait, that's your face."

Caitlyn gasped. "I can't believe you just said that."

Shane laughed. "Well I did."

Caitlyn stepped on his foot and went inside Wal-Mart.

"Oh gosh!" Shane said by holding his throbbing foot.

Then the group of Anti Wal-Mart went inside. They saw Leslie sweeping the floor. He looked up.

"Oh, gosh. Please no!" Leslie complained.

"Don't worry Leslie dude, we're just looking for Halloween costumes and all," Shane stated.

"You won't get in trouble?" Leslie inquired.

Shane nodded." Cross my heart."

"Hope to die," Caitlyn followed.

"And stew it in pig's fry," Jason finished.

Mitchie giggled. "Yup."

Leslie nodded. "The costumes are in aisle 9."

The group walked to aisle 9. They saw a lot of costumes on the floor. Shane picked one off the floor. It consisted of a black shirt with skeleton bones, black pants with skeleton bones, black gloves with skeleton bones, black shoes with skeleton bones, and last but not least a black mask with skeleton bones.

"I got my costume!" Shane shouted.

A worker in the same aisled stared at him. Shane closed his mouth.

Mitchie picked a costume from a rack. It was an angel costume. It had a white skirt, a white shirt, white wings, and etc.

"I found my costume," Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and took her costume. "I'll hold on to it."

Mitchie gave him a smile. "Thanks Shane."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I thought you guys promised until you turned 13."

Mitchie nodded. "We did."

Jason found a gangster costume. "Nope." He found a hobo costume. "Nope." He found an inflatable whoopee cushion costume. "Omigosh! This is hilarious!"

Ella started to giggle. She found a costume at her feet. It was a fairy costume. It had pink wings, pink shirt, pink stockings, and ballet toe shoes. "Ooo… Found it!"

Jason felt a costume hit his back. "Hey!" He picked it up. "Exactly what I'm looking for!" It had those Jedi type clothes and a light saber. "Awesome!"

Caitlyn sighed. "I'll never find my costume."

Nate sighed. "Me either."

Mitchie frowned. "We can help."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "We can?"

Mitchie elbowed him in the ribs.

Shane groaned. "We can."

Caitlyn found a costume. "This is a guy's costume."

Nate snatched it. "Oh my freaking holy gosh! Indiana Jones! I love that movie!"

He held it up to his body. It had the Indiana Jones hat, brown pants, a tan button down shirt, a whip with sound affects, and a mini pouch. "I think I found my costume. You're the best Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn looked down. "It was nothing."

Nate didn't listen. "This is so not a nothing! Since you helped me, I'll help you."

Caitlyn shook her head. "That's not necessary."

But still Nate didn't listen. "I'll help you find the most awesomest costume ever!"

"NATE!" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate stopped talking. "Yeah?"

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "You don't have to help me."

Nate nodded. "That's fine. I already found you a costume?"

Caitlyn was confused. "Really? When?"

Nate found a costume on a shelf. "Just right now."

Caitlyn shook her head. "This isn't right. Omigosh! This is the totally best costume ever!"

Caitlyn ran up to Nate and hugged him. Nate grinned and mouthed something to Shane. Shane shook his head.

"Let's buy these costumes now," Jason said.

Shane shook his head. "I have a better idea."

They huddled in a circled and started to whisper. Then they pulled apart. They ran for the exit and ran away without paying for the costumes. Leslie growled.

"You good no good rotten kids!" he yelled.

He groaned. "They can't hear me."

**The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!**


	18. Author Note

**Hey guys... Something very tragic happened. All the computers/laptops in my house have like viruses in them... So if I try to update any of my stories, it'll get really messed up. So I can't write anymore until it gets fixed or I write at my relatives house. So yeah... I know, I'm sad too.**


	19. Shopping Cart Races

**Hey dudes! My computer is improving but it still has a virus. I can update in the computer but it gets all slow. So sorry. This chapter is like where we left off from.**

The Anti Wal-Mart group was in front of Wal-Mart. They were holding their costumes. Shane had his skeleton costume, Nate had his Indiana Jones costume, Jason had his Jedi costume, Mitchie had her Angel costume, Ella had her Fairy costume, and last but not least _Caitlyn_ had her _pixie _costume.

"What do we do with our costumes? I mean you can like only wear these like once a year unless you don't grow at all," Nate said.

"Huh?" Jason said while looking up.

"I mean that if we don't grow at all, we could still fit our Halloween costumes," Nate comprehended.

"Ohhh…." Jason breathed.

"You don't get it do you?" Nate asked.

Jason shook his head. "Not one thing."

Shane went between them. "If you two ladies are done with you girlfest, we'd like to go inside now."

Jason and Nate saw the girls staring at them. "Okay."

"So what are we going to do with the costumes?" Mitchie asked.

"We could return them?" Caitlyn said in a question.

Shane thought for a moment. "Not a bad idea Smellar."

Caitlyn frowned then regained her smiled. "I thought so too, Bay."

Shane snarled. "It's Gray!"

Mitchie smiled. "Okay you two. You can stop now…"

Shane grinned at her. "Okay."

They went to the entrance of the store and saw that it was blocked by a lot of buff guys in black suits.

Shane laughed. "When did Wal-Mart get rich and hire bodyguards?"

Caitlyn thought for a while. "Let's go, we can't find an entrance."

Shane put his hand up. "Not yet. I want to mess with them for a while."

Shane went to a really buff bodyguard. "Excuse me sir. But do you like rap?"

The bodyguard turned around and glared a Shane. "Just because I'm dressed like this, you think I like rap? I like country! DO you like country?"

Shane nodded. "I do."

The bodyguard took of his glasses. "Well good."

Then Shane walked back to the group. "I so do not like country."

Then the whole group went up to the bodyguards.

"Hey, are you the kids that annoy people in Wal-Mart?" a bodyguard asked.

Jason and Ella smiled. "Yup!"

The bodyguards laughed. Then quickly stopped. "No. Now go. We're paid to kick you out."

The group went to the parking lot.

Shane turned to Jason and Ella. "You two idiots! You ruined our chances!"

Ella's lip quivered and Jason cringed at his infuriating gesture.

"We're sorry Shane! It's like our common sense to say something completely out of hand," Jason said.

Then Ella noticed a girl in camouflage jeans and a camouflage shirt and green cap looking at them. Ella smiled. "Hi!"

The girl studied them. "Aren't you the kids that always get kicked out?"

Jason and Ella were about to say something until Shane covered their mouths.

"What's it to ya?" Shane snarled.

"Well, my friend Sidney told me about those kids. I was just wondering if you were them," the girl explained.

"We're them… So what's it to ya?" Shane sneered.

"Well, she told me you all were nice and I should help you. My boss, Owen is so annoying," the girl admitted.

"He is…" Mitchie said.

"I'm Kaylie.** ( MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc)**"

"I'm Caitlyn. This is Mitchie, Ella, Jason, and Nate," Caitlyn explained.

"What about that guy staring at the girl named Mitchie?" Kaylie questioned.

Mitchie blushed and Shane looked down, embarrassed. Caitlyn shrugged. "He's just some hobo."

Shane glared at Caitlyn and gasped. "You take that back. I'm Shane Gray!"

Caitlyn laughed while mimicking his tone. "I won't take that back. And I'm Caitlyn Gellar!"

Mitchie looked at Kaylie apologetically. "Sorry. They fight like good guys and bad guys."

Caitlyn raised her hands. "I'm the good guy. They always win!"

Shane groaned. "No fair."

Kaylie laughed follow me. The group of Anti Wal-Mart followed Kaylie to the entrance. They were about to walk in until a bodyguard stopped them.

"I'm sorry but these kids can't go in," the bodyguard said.

"Why not?" Kaylie asked.

"I don't know but they just can't!" the bodyguard argued.

"They're with me," Kaylie stated.

The bodyguard shrugged. "I guess that's okay."

Then they walked in. Kaylie turned to them and bent down to their size. "I overheard you guys talking about returning something. Go on ahead and I'll meet you here..."

"Okay!" Jason interrupted.

The Anti Wal-Mart group walked to the aisle where the Halloween costumes were. Amazingly, the workers at Wal-Mart didn't take down the costumes.

"Wal-Mart people are losers…" Shane laughed.

"Except Sidney and Kaylie and some other people," Mitchie responded.

Shane shrugged. "I guess…"

They looked around then randomly threw their costumes on the floor and ran to where Kaylie was.

"I have an idea," Kaylie said and they huddled in a circle to talk. They pulled away.

"Grab 3 carts," she instructed and the boys were gone in a flash. They came back with 3 red shopping carts.

"Girls, get into the carts," Kaylie said.

Caitlyn set up her camera at the nearest shelf. Then she climbed into Nate's cart. Mitchie jumped into Shane's cart. Ella struggled to get into Jason's cart, since she was in high heels. Jason went over to her and helped her into the cart. Ella smiled at Jason.

Kaylie got her cellphone out from her pocket. "You guys start at my signal."

Everyone nodded.

"Ready… Set… Go!"

Shane, Nate, and Jason began pushing the carts as hard as possible, running to the end of the aisle and back. Kaylie motioned them to go another time. They began to push the carts again.

Shane looked back at Kaylie who was looking at her cellphone. Shane grinned and stuck his foot out. Nate tripped causing him to push his cart in a different direction. Shane stuck his other foot out, tripping Jason who stopped his cart.

Shane snickered. "See ya later suckers!"

She pushed his cart toward Kaylie.

Kaylie looked at her cellphone. "Time! And the winner is Shane and Mitchie of the Shopping Cart Races!"

Shane grinned at Mitchie who shook her head. His frown dropped. Nate and Jason came back with the carts.

"That was unfair!" Jason argued.

"So unfair!" Nate added.

Shane frowned. "Was not!"

Kaylie looked at the argument. "Guys…"

Just then a man with a red vest came over. "What's going on?"

Shane noticed his nametag. Jerome.

The girls climbed down from the carts. "Nothing."

"Get out of…" he began.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Shane said and the Anti Wal-Mart group ran out of the store.

**The end, of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully I can update often. Review!**


	20. Tomato Juice Trails

**Hey dudes!This is like my longest chapter ever, so I feel good about myself. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for not updating for like almost like a month last time. So enjoy!**

Caitlyn entered Nate's house with a girl trailing behind her. Mrs. Cessario smiled at her.

"Nate's upstairs," Mrs. Cessario said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Cessario."

Caitlyn walked upstairs with the same girl trailing behind her. She opened the door to see Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ella, Nate, and Shane's sister Shannon **(digitalmonster911)**.

"What's she doing here?" Caitlyn questioned Shane.

Shane sighed. "My mom and my other sister went shopping. I have to watch her."

Caitlyn nodded her head and sat next to Nate. Nate smiled at Caitlyn then looked at the girl next to her. "Who's that?"

Caitlyn looked at the girl. "This is my cousin, Briana **(brianaheart1995)**. I have to stay with her until her mom comes back from yoga or something."

Briana bit her lip. "Hi."

Shane chuckled. "She's shy but Caitlyn is…"

Caitlyn sent him a questioning look. "What?"

Shane put his hand up. "Nothing. Nothing."

"So how old are you?" Nate asked nicely.

"I'm 7," Briana spoke softly.

Nate nodded. "So is she always shy?"

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "No."

Mitchie laughed. "Hey Briana."

Briana smiled and hugged Mitchie and Ella. "Mitchie! Ella!"

Caitlyn laughed. "Well… It's my turn to get kicked out, I presume."

Shane gawked at her. "What the shmalootie does presume mean?"

Caitlyn opened her mouth. "Well…"

"Don't care," he interrupted.

Caitlyn frowned. "Fine."

"So Nate… Is it true what you said about Caitlyn?" Shannon asked.

Nate turned a slight red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What'd Nate say about me?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Well, Shane told me that Nate called Caitlyn cute and stuff…" Shannon said then Shane covered her mouth.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Shane said innocently.

Nate glared at Shane and sent him a I-can't-believe-you-told-your-sister-that-I-think-is-cute- look.

Shane gulped. Nate was pretty dangerous when he got mad. He mouthed a sorry to him.

Caitlyn could feel the tension in the air. "So… It's my turn to get kicked out, and I have to bring Briana with me. Ella, do you still have my camera that you borrowed?"

Ella looked inside her purse and randomly took out stuff. She took out lipgloss. "No." She took out a stuffed dog. "No." She took out a cellphone. "This is my mom's." She took out a remote control for the TV. "Oops." She finally took out Caitlyn's camera. "Found it." She gave it to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks. So who wants to be the camera person?"

Shane coughed. "Not me."

Jason shook his head. "I can't… I have to stay here and read a book. I'm grounded."

Ella shook her head. "I might trip on my high heels."

Mitchie shrugged. "I could do it."

Nate piped in. "Me!"

Caitlyn gave him a look. Nate slumped. "I mean… Me."

Caitlyn gave him the camera. "Let's go."

Caitlyn, Briana, and Nate walked downstairs and saw Mr. Cessario; Brown Cessario.

"Hi dad," Nate said high-5ing him.

"Hi Mr. Brownie," Caitlyn said using his nickname.

"Hi Nathan, hello Caitlyn," Browne said with his Australian accent. He looked and saw Briana. "Hello, what's your name?"

Briana looked down.

"I don't bite," Brown chuckled.

"Briana, I'm Caitlyn's cousin," she said softly.

Brown shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. So Nate, I'm heading to Target which is across from Wal-Mart to buy something, do you need anything?"

Nate smiled. "We need to go also."

Brown grinned. "Let's go."

They walked outside and went inside Brown's black Mercedes. Then they drove off. During the car ride, Caitlyn was looking out the window, Briana who was between Nate and Caitlyn was looking at her feet, while Nate was staring at Caitlyn. They arrived in front of Wal-Mart. Caitlyn, Briana, and Nate got out of the car.

"We can walk home dad," Nate said.

"Are you sure?" Brown asked with concern in his voice.

"We'll be fine," Caitlyn told him.

"Sure then," Brown said and drove off.

The trio went in front of Wal-Mart and saw that there were no longer bodyguards there. Nate craned his neck to the left. "I wonder what happened."

"Let's just go in." Then the three walked in without being caught. "Hey Nate?"

Nate looked at her. "Yeah?"

"DO you know where the canned food section is?" she wondered.

Nate thought for a moment. "I think so, why?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Get me 3 cans of tomato juice."

Nate saluted her. "Okay." He walked away.

Caitlyn turned to Briana and whispered something to her. "Okay?'

Briana laughed. "Good idea."

Nate came back with 3 cans of tomato juice.

Caitlyn borrowed her camera from Nate and put it on a shelf. She then tried to open the cans. But she needed a can opener. "Aw man!"

Briana put her teeth on the can and tried to open it. "It won't open."

Nate put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something sharp. "This should work."

Caitlyn gasped. "You keep a pocket knife in your pocket?"

Nate shrugged. "That's why it's called a 'pocket knife'."

"I mean, where'd you get it?" Caitlyn demanded.

"I stole it from Shane, because he stole my screwdriver and your lucky pen."

Caitlyn clenched her fist. "He stole my pen with a little leprechaun on it?"

"Yes…" Nate responded.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Ooo…. You have a knife," Briana said.

Nate laughed. "I know." He started to open the 3 cans with the knife. He handed the cans to the girls. "There. So what do we do?"

Briana leaned and whispered Nate something. Nate smirked. "Good idea."

They started to make a trail of tomato juice. They kept walking, leading to the bathroom.

"I can't believe they don't have separate bathrooms for genders," Briana said.

"Wow, she's smart," Nate admitted and Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, she is," Caitlyn said.

Nate turned to Caitlyn. "You're smart too."

Caitlyn smiled.

Nate mumbled something to himself. "You're cute too." He was glad that Caitlyn didn't hear him.

Then they used up all the tomato juice leave a trail leading to the bathroom. They threw the cans aside and looked at the floor. Then they saw someone come and the quickly hid behind a shopping cart.

They saw a teenage boy looking down at the tomato juice and following it. He didn't notice that the tomato juice lead to a wall and he hit into it and fell backwards.

Briana started to giggled and she high-5d Caitlyn and Nate. Then a man in a red vest came. Briana studied his nametag. Jared.

"What are you brats doing?" he demanded.

"Well…" Caitlyn started and she glanced at her cousin and friends. Then they started to run away. Caitlyn got her camera and caught up. They ran out the store and started to breath heavily.

"Whew… that guy looked like a wrestler or something," Briana confessed.

Nate laughed. "Yeah."

Then they started to walk. When they could see Nate's house about 2 blocks away, Caitlyn told Briana that she could go ahead. Briana smiled and started to run to Nate's house.

Caitlyn turned to Nate. "Was it true?"

Nate put a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"Is it true that you called me cute?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate looked down at his feet. "Well… you are kinda cute."

Caitlyn blushed. "You are cute also."

Nate looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. She went to Nate and hugged him. She buried her head into his chest. She pulled away, giggled, and ran to Nate's house.

Nate just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk looking like an idiot. "Whoa… I just got hugged by Caitlyn. And she buried her head into my chest…"

He pounded his fist in the air. "Score 1 for Cessario!"

**Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I did, I'm glad I put some Naitlyn in there. Review!**


	21. Paying With Pennies

**Hey dudes! Did you enjoy the last chapter? *nods head* I know I did! In the chapter, it consists with some Naitlyn and a little Smitchie. And I'd like to thank my 150****th**** reviewer, ****starsnuffers****! Enjoy!**

Nate and Caitlyn were walking to Caitlyn's house together. They just came from the park to do their homework under a tree. It was a Thursday.

"Thanks for helping me on my homework," Caitlyn said turning to Nate.

Nate smiled. "Anytime shortie." Using her nickname.

"For the last time, I'm not that short! I'm like around 4'4 or 4'5," Caitlyn argued.

"I'm 4'7."

"Darn."

Caitlyn began to laugh. Nate looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"We were fighting about how tall we are!" Caitlyn giggled.

Nate shrugged. "That's kinda weird."

They began to walk in silence. Nate randomly said something.

"Isn't it weird that our parents let us do whatever?" Nate asked.

"Well, my mom and dad are busy at work and they know I'm just going to Wal-Mart. Mitchie's dad is mostly at work but her mom let's her go if she's careful. Then Ella's parents are vacationing to who knows where and she sleeps over at Jason's house," Caitlyn said.

"Well my dad's okay with it. He knows I won't do anything dumb. My mom is like protective but she let's me hang out with you _alone_. Shane's parents are usually at home and they make sure he doesn't do anything regretful. And Jason's parents like the fact that Ella is staying with them so their okay," Nate said.

Caitlyn grinned. "Big words like protective and regretful."

"I passed my practice spelling test on Monday and I get to be in the challenge group!" Nate says happily.

"My grades are ah like usually. You know C's, D's, or B's."

"You're not that bad…" Nate reassured her.

"You're just saying that," she mumbled.

"No I'm not, I helped you in homework and you're good."

Caitlyn tried to smile. "Sure." Then Caitlyn started to walk faster.

Nate began to notice her pace and caught up with her and held on her hand. "Let's just walk."

Caitlyn looked at their hands. She smiled. "Okay."

They began to walk hand-in-hand in peace. Nate smiled to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Nothing," he lied.

Caitlyn sighed and they regain walking. They arrived at Caitlyn's house and they used their grappling hook guns to get to the treehouse.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie called to them.

Caitlyn smiled and sat next to Mitchie on the sofa. "Hey Mitchie."

Ella came to Caitlyn and hugged her as hard as she can. "Hi Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn started to make choking sound. Typical Ella crushing people with hugs. "Ella… Can't… Breathe…"

Ella let go and gave her and apologetic look. "Sorry Cait."

"Hey Caitlyn," Jason called from a different couch. He was now playing a handheld video game. A DS?

"Hey Jason."

Jason looked up and nodded then went back to his game.

Caitlyn turned to Shane. "Hey Bubby."

Shane groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Oh gosh no."

Caitlyn giggled.

"Bubby?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yup!" Caitlyn responded.

"Tell me about it," Mitchie said.

"Well, I'm in 3rd grade and Shane's in 5th grade. Shane got in trouble during class and when it was recess for the older kids, he got sent to my classroom. But it turns out my teacher, Mrs. Shnelt, used to baby-sit Shane when he was younger and she always called him Bubby. She accidentally called him Bubby in class so that's why I'm calling him Bubby for now on," Caitlyn said proudly.

Mitchie took a while to let it all sink in. Then she began to laugh. "Omigosh! Bubby!"

Shane looked down. "It's not funny."

Mitchie kept giggling. "Bubby!"

"It's not funny!" Shane whispered yelled.

Mitchie stopped. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Shane looked at Mitchie's hand and grinned. He leaned over where Nate could see him and grinned. "Another score for Gray."

Nate slumped down his chair. "I have 2 points."

Shane smirked. "I have about 3 or 4."

"I have 5," Jason called from his seat.

"What are you talking about?" the girls asked.

"Nothing," the guys responded.

Mitchie got her little box. "Stick time!"

Everyone got a stick from their pockets and put it in the box. Mitchie closed the box and shook it around. She opened the box and let one fall out then quickly closed it. She picked up the stick. "Nate." She handed him the stick.

Nate grinned. "Yes!"

"And Nate's it's your choice to pick who's…" Mitchie started.

"Caitlyn!" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn giggled to herself.

"Filming," Mitchie finished.

Nate chuckled, embarrassed. "Right. Sorry. Let's go Caitlyn."

Caitlyn and Nate both used their grappling hook guns to get down from the treehouse. Then they raced off. They were about to run off toward the direction of Wal-Mart until Caitlyn's mom stopped them.

"I'll drive you kids."

Caitlyn and Nate smiled. "Thanks."

They got inside the mini-van and they drove off. They arrived in front of Wal-Mart.

"Why do you 6 come to Wal-Mart often? Are you safe there? Does anyone try to kidnap you?" Mrs. Gellar shot questions to her daughter.

"We come to Wal-Mart to play with the worker's children all the time," Caitlyn lied.

"We're perfectly safe there, no one hates our guts there," Nate lied.

"And no one tries to kidnap us," Nate and Caitlyn said truthfully.

Mrs. Gellar sighed. "Off you go you two."

Caitlyn and Nate got down from the car. They watched it drive away. They walked to the entrance. They saw an unfamiliar worker there. Caitlyn studied his nametag. 'Matt'.

"Hey kids, are you going in or are you gonna stand there like ugly looking statues?" Matt demanded.

"Ugh, rude," Caitlyn said in her best Bonquiqui voice.

They walked inside the store and Caitlyn turned on the camera. She saw no workers around.

Nate casually walked into different aisles. "Help me find and expensive item."

Caitlyn snorted. "That's impossible. Everything here is cheap."

Nate chuckled. "Just help me find it."

They went to different sections. Then Nate found a 200 dollar DVD player.

"Expensive," Nate whispered.

They walked toward the place where you buy the items but they got distracted by a person singing and dancing down the aisles.

"Melissa, come on!" a mother said to the girl singing and dancing down the aisles.

Melissa **(Mel-lovesong4)** nodded. "Wait!"

Nate and Caitlyn laughed and walked to the cash register person. It turned up to be that dork, Matt.

"Next," he said lamely.

Nate put the DVD player on the conveyer belt. Matt got the scanner and scanned the item.

"200 dollars," he told Nate.

Nate got out a small pouch from his pocket. He shook it and he heard a lot of jingling.

He dumped the coins and it turns out that they were all pennies.

"One, two, three…" Nate began and Matt groaned.

30 minutes later.

"673… 674…" Nate said. "Um… what's next? Oops, lost count. One, two, three…"

20 minutes passed.

"481… 482…" Nate said. "Oops, lost count."

"You know what, forget you two. There's other customers here waiting!" Matt yelled.

Nate and Caitlyn turned and saw a line of people. They turned back to Matt.

"But…" Caitlyn started.

"I don't care!" Matt yelled.

"Don't get loud with me sir. Do not get loud with me," Caitlyn said in a Bonquiqui voice.

"Mm hm," Nate said snapping his finger and bobbing his head side to side.

Matt screamed. "Go away!"

Caitlyn snapped her fingers. "Sucarity, Suh-carity."

Nate laughed and high-5d Caitlyn. "Awesome Bonquiqui voice."

Matt started. "You two…"

"Wait," she said holding up her hand.

Matt grunted. "Yeah whatever.

Caitlyn and Nate began laughing then Caitlyn turned to Matt. "What?"

"Get out."

"No, I will cut you," Caitlyn said.

"Get out of here you stupid brats!" Matt yelled.

Caitlyn pointed to Matt. "You said a bad word." She began to fake cry.

Lots of people who were in line were shaking there head and exiting the store.

Matt was breathing deeply. "Get out of here!"

Caitlyn and Nate nodded. "Yes sir!"

They tried to run out but they got distracted again by the Melissa girl. They began to laugh so hard but they managed to run out.

Matt eyed at Melissa.

Melissa took off her earphones connected to her iPod. "What are you looking at?" She turned around to see what he was looking at. "People are imagining things."

**Did you guys like it? Hopefully you did. If you loved it, or hated it, review!**


	22. WalMart Sucks!

**Hey dudes! Happy Thanksgiving! I decided not to write a Thanksgiving chapter. I can't write a Thanksgiving one-shot either. I'm busy for the holiday! Sorry, BTW, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

They were up in there treehouse oh so high. The birds were flying oh so fast. The flowers were blossoming in the oh so sun. And the trees were leaning side to side because of the oh so wind. But the Anti Wal-Mart group was oh so bored.

"I'm so bored, and it's a Saturday!" Caitlyn complained.

"I know, we're like suppose to run up the down escalators and run down the up escalators!" Shane agreed.

"I don't really care as long as I don't ruin my new shoes," Ella said flipping a page in her book.

"What are you reading, Ella?" Jason asked while grabbing her book.

"A book."

Shane looked over and stole the book. "It's about nail polish."

"Who cares? I'm still reading. Give it back," Ella said.

"No," Shane stated.

"Give it or I'll scream," Ella said.

"I don't care."

Ella screamed so loud all the birds that were on the tree flew away and some glass in the Gellar's house cracked.

Shane held his ears. "I'm not giving it up."

Caitlyn smirked. "I'll punch you if you don't give it."

Shane grinned. "Try me."

Caitlyn punched him the stomach. Shane groaned and fell to the ground. "Shane Gray never gives up!"

Mitchie put a hand on his shoulder. She started to speak in a cute voice. "Shane? Cain I have the book please?"

Shane gave her the book automatically. "Sure."

Mitchie smiled and him and gave the book to Ella. "Thanks."

Jason gaped at him. "I can't believe you actually made him do something."

Mitchie was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"He never listens to anybody, ever."

"I feel special!" Mitchie joked.

Then Nate appeared in the treehouse with a girl next to him. "That's what Shane always says."

Mitchie blushed. "Oh."

"Who's the girl?" Caitlyn asked tilting her head toward the girl.

"This is my cousin, Charlotte **(howlsatthemoon)**. She's 9 also," Nate said.

Charlotte gave them a friendly smile and waved to them. "Hi!"

"Char, this is my friends. You already know Shane and Jason. This is Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn."

"So you're the famous Caitlyn!" Charlotte said.

"What are you talking about, I'm not famous," Caitlyn laughed.

Charlotte shrugged. "Okay."

Mitchie got out her box that had the sticks inside. She took out Nate's stick and gave it to her. She handed the box to Charlotte. "Pick a random one."

Charlotte closed her eyes and reached in the box and grabbed random stick. She opened her eyes and studied the stick. "Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled. "Yay."

"Who do you want to film you?" Mitchie asked.

Nate crossed his fingers hoping it was him.

"Mitchie, Ella, and Charlotte."

"What!" Shane, Jason, and Nate yelled out.

"Yay!" Ella said.

They used the grappling hook guns to get down from the treehouse. Mitchie waved to them. "See you boys later!"

The 4 girls walked inside Caitlyn's house and saw Mr. Gellar watching football.

"Hey daddy!" Caitlyn said hugging her dad.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Hey Connor!" Ella and Mitchie greeted Mr. Gellar.

Connor or Mr. Gellar smiled. "Hello Mitchie and Ella. And who is this?"

"This is Nate's cousin, Charlotte," Caitlyn told him.

"I'm Mr. Gellar, call me Connor. Mr. Gellar is too, ah… Formal."

Caitlyn smiled at her dad. She was the younger and girl version of her father. "So dad, can you like drop us off at Wal-Mart?"

Connor was taken back. "What? I thought you guys hate it there?"

Mitchie nodded. "We do, but we like annoying people."

Connor laughed. "I did that when I was younger except it wasn't Wal-Mart. It was like Vons or something like that. So let's go!"

They all went outside and parked there was a silver Porsche.

"Nice car Mr. Gellar. I mean Connor," Charlotte corrected herself.

Connor grinned. "Thanks. I still have the teenaged life in me."

They climbed in the car and drove off. Then they arrived at Wal-Mart. The girls got out of the car and Caitlyn stood near the driver's window.

"I'll come pick you girls up. Just call me," Connor said.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "Okay, bye!"

They watched the car drive away. The 4 girls walked inside of Wal-Mart.

* * *

Shane yawned. "It's so boring without the girls."

"Shane, before we met the girls, we used to have a lot of bonding time together and we would chill at a local skate park to skate and have conversations," Jason said.

Nate stared at him. "That was pretty smart Jason."

Jason smiled. "Ella told me that conversation and bonding is a big cool word I should use."

Nate sighed. "Oh, I thought that was your idea though. I'm still giving you credit." He got a wrapped lollipop from his pocket and gave it to Jason.

Jason took out the wrapper and devoured the lollipop. "Yum, watermelon flavor."

Nate stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "I got blue raspberry."

Shane sighed. "I don't want one."

Nate then randomly stuck a lollipop in his mouth. Shane face scrunched up. "Sour Apple!"

Jason and Nate high-5ed at began to laugh at Shane's reaction.

* * *

Caitlyn thought of an idea. "I got it. Mitchie turn on the camera and put it on the shelf. Ella, fine a poster board and some magic markers."

The girls nodded. Ella came back with a poster board and magic markers. Caitlyn got a blue magic marker and started to write something on it.

In big letters it said 'Wal-Mart Sucks! Let's go to Target!'

Caitlyn smiled. "Follow my lead."

Caitlyn was holding up the sign and began parading around the store. "Wal-Mart sucks! Wal-Mart sucks! Let's go to Wal-Mart!"

A few people looked at them then left the store. Mitchie smiled. "Wal-Mart has bad quality! Target is neater!"

A few people who were in neat clothes looked at Wal-Mart in disgust and left.

"Wal-Mart is mean to children!" Ella yelled.

Some parents and children gasps then left.

Charlotte decided to join also. "Wal-Mart likes money but doesn't like their customers!"

A lot of people left after that. Only a few customers were there. Owen, the manager walked up to them.

"You hooligans! Did you just notice what you have done! Our customers just left! None of the stuff you said is true!" Owen yelled.

"Only some of it sir," Caitlyn said. "Like you're mean to us children, Wal-Mart does have bad quality, and um…"

Owen was furious. "I want you guys to get out and never come back."

"Never is a very big word…" Ella started.

"I said never!" he interrupted.

"Considerate it done," Mitchie screamed.

They left but of course Caitlyn came back to get her camera.

"Didn't I say never!" Owen demanded.

"I was just…" Caitlyn began.

"I said never!" Owen yelled.

"Okay!" Caitlyn screamed and ran out with her camera.

Caitlyn got out her Sidekick and speed dialed her dad. He was number 2. "Dad! Can you please come here as fast as possible?"

Then they saw Connor's car parked in the parking lot. They ran toward the car and went in.

"The manager was furious!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"He was yelling at us," Mitchie added.

"It was scary," Charlotte said.

Ella nodded. "Really scary."

"Its okay girls, what about I'll treat you girls to some ice cream in about an hour?" Connor said parking in their driveway.

They got out of the car. Caitlyn smiled and hugged her dad. "Okay."

The 4 girls walked into the backyard. They heard Jason's laughter.

* * *

Jason had two pencils taped on his neck. One on each side. Shane took out his cellphone, it was also a Sidekick.

"Omigosh! You have a cellphone and I don't!" Jason yelled in envy.

"Dude, you do have a cellphone. We all have cell phones," Nate told him.

"We do?" Jason searched in his pockets and got out a Lime Samsung Gravity.

"Yes we do," Nate got out his Aqua Samsung Gravity.

"Anyway," Shane said.

Jason stood up and started walking like Frankenstein. "I'm Frankenstein."

Shane and Nate began laughing so hard they fell on the floor and began to roll around. Unfortunately, they fell out the treehouse. Jason looked down. "Sorry."

Mitchie smirked. "Had fun?"

* * *

**The end of the chapter! Did you enjoy it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	23. Author Note The Second

Hey dudes. I'm seriously pissed. My mom found a test in my backpack and I got an big fat **F** on it.

Then she found some other tests with **F**'s on them.

So she grounded me from writing stories.

So I'm mad.

I might not write for like a long long time.

Sorry... I feel rather guilty.

So, I'll try and sneak a chapter but I won't gurrantee you I will.

Sorry.

**P.S. the subjects I failed on was English, Math, and Science.**


	24. Booger Picking

**Hey guys! It's been really long since I'm updated and I apologize. (looked up how to spell that) My grades have gone up from a F and a D+ to C+ and B-. I'm so happy, so my mom aloud me start writing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus it's almost 1 in the morning here.**

A girl walked in the rain towards a familiar house. She could she a tree in the backyard with some type of house on it. She had an umbrella with her, which she settled down so she can ring the doorbell.

Mrs. Gellar opened the door. "Hello?"

The girl smiled at her. "I'm here for Jason."

Mrs. Gellar nodded. "They're in the living room."

The girl continued smiling and walked inside, then her smile disappeared. She want into the living room without being noticed.

She saw sitting on the couch was a girl with hazel eyes and light brown straight hair, next to her was a boy with chocolate eyes and brown curly hair, next to him was a boy with a fohawk and brown eyes with a cast from on his arm and was trying to not be attacked by the hazel eyed girl, and next to him was a girl with dark brown eyes and straight dark brown hair with bangs.

Standing up was an pretty Asian girl with black long hair and black eyes and a boy with a do similar to a fohawk and greenish and blueish eyes.

"Can you at least stay at my place for at least one more day?" the boy asked.

The Asian girl shook her head. "You asked me that yesterday."

"Please!" the boy begged.

The girl who just walked in noticed the curly head boy walked out then returned with a bowl of popcorn. He sat bag down in his seat.

"You totally read my mind!" the hazel eyed girl exclaimed and the curly head boy laughed in response.

"Puh-lease?" the boy asked again.

The Asian girl thought for a moment. "Fine, this last time… My parents came back from their vacation."

The two hugged then the boy turned his head. "Eden?"

Eden **(****Denell) **grinned. "Hi Jason."

Jason let go of the girl he was hugging. "Nate, Shane, you know Eden."

Shane took a deep breath and lifted his right arm and stiffly waved. He groaned in pain. Nate on the other hand laughed and waved.

"And those three are Ella, Mitchie, then Caitlyn. Eden's my little sis."

"I already know Ella," Eden stated. "She stayed over at our house. Plus I'm not that little!"

"Oh," Jason said. "Plus, Eden's bout Nate and Mitchie's age. Wait, Eden. Why are you here?"

Eden scoffed. "Rude."

"Not to be rude."

"Mom was mad you left me in the house and wanted me to hang out with you. So I walked here in the rain."

"It was raining?" Jason asked looking out the window.

"Uh… yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"I'm positive!"

"Jeez, didn't have to yell…"

There was silence for a good minute. Then someone broke it.

"Who goes first?" Caitlyn asked, eating the last piece of popcorn.

"Let's have a vote," Nate finally decides. "Who calls for Mitchie?"

Shane raises his hand and shrugs. "I wanted to film."

"Who calls for me?" Nate asked.

"You already did it!" Ella accuses.

Nate smiled. "I know. Who calls for Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I did it."

"Who calls for Shane?" Nate asks.

Shane raises his hands. "Oh come on! I didn't do it yet! Give me some credit at least."

Everyone sighed. Nate raised the bowl of popcorn. Caitlyn extending her pinky. "That's all the credit you get."

Shane huffed. "Fine."

"Who goes for Ella?" Nate asks.

"I don't want to do it today," said Ella.

"What about Jason?" Nate suggests.

Everyone raises their hand except Shane.

"Oh come on!" he whines. "Why not me."

Eden laughs. "Ha ha," she sang.

"Nate, could you film?" Jason asked out of the blue.

Nate was shocked. "Wouldn't you want Ella to film?"

"I do," he responded earning a smile from Ella. "But I gotta talk to ya."

Ella sighed. "Okay." She took out a camera from her purse.

"You have my camera?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes bulging.

Ella shrugged. "So…?"

"I lost this for a month, Ella," Caitlyn huffed.

"Oops?" offered Ella. "I'm sorry Cait.."

Caitlyn bit her lip. "It's okay Ella."

Ella gave the camera to Nate.

"Umm.. Not to be rude or anything, but, why does Shane have a cast?" Eden wondered.

"Well, he got me mad," Caitlyn started. She glared at Shane who smirked. "He read my journal."

"You keep a diary?" Mitchie grinned.

Caitlyn frowned. "Well actually, there's a difference between journals and diaries. Diaries are to girly, gosh," she then noticed Mitchie's expression. "I'm sorry Mitch, Shane's been annoying me…"

"No problem Cait."

Jason clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"

Jason, Nate, and Eden walked out the house and it stopped raining.

"Why don't you go ahead, Eden," Jason demanded softly.

Eden raised her shoulders. "Sure whatever." She walked ahead.

Jason turned to Nate. "Since you're sensitive and Shane isn't, I needed your opinion."

"Wow Jason! Big word!" Nate congratulated.

"Thanks! Ella's been-" Jason stopped. "Stop changing the subject!"

Nate looked down. "Heh, sorry."

"Am I spending _too_ much time with Ella?" Jason asked. "I mean I already have 20 points."

Nate's jaw dropped. "No way." Then her shut his mouth. "Well, you hang out with her a lot now, even in school."

Jason's head drooped. "I know. Thanks Fro Bro."

"I'm not your real bro," Nate began.

"But you're my brother from another mother!" the two said together and howled in laughter.

- -

They reached Wal-Mart and the entrance wasn't blocked.

"Maybe, we haven't been coming here since a month ago?" Nate suggested.

Then the three walked in. Jason looked up and saw a security camera looking straight at the trio. He waved and then put his finger into his nose. He started digging and laughing.

Nate took out the camera. He pressed play.

10 minutes passed and Jason had a finger up each nostril.

Just then a man with short blond hair wearing a gold vest walked up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Digging for gold," Jason responded.

"I'm Branwell. I'm the new assistant manager and I saw from the security cameras that you were picking you nose. I'm suppose to keep this place sanitary and I must ask you to leave.

Jason let his finger drop from his nose. "Sanitary is a big word dude, and I can't believe you would kick me out for picking my own nose!" He wiped his boogers on the man.

The man let out a girlish scream. "Ew! Get out off here!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Jason saluted and pushed Branwell out of the way. They raced outside.

Nate showed them the video which consisted of nose picking, arguing, and laughing. "Good job."

"That was awesome!" Eden exclaimed.

**Not my best! It's exactly 1:10 and I'm tired. I'm sorry for the rush and I hope to update as soon as possible! Review!**


	25. Taste The Rainbow!

**Hey guys, I got a few reviews and private messages asking me if I'm under 13 or something because the story is kinda cheesy/corny. I don't really care but don't just criticize me. And BTW, I looked up that word. So please enjoy! Plus I don't have to tell you my age!**

They were up in the treehouse. Waiting for a few more members to arrive. So far there was Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Shane.

Caitlyn was punching a dummy with someone's face on it. "Take this!" She made a roundhouse kick aiming for the 'you-know-what'. "And take this!" She punched the face so hard, the paper ripped.

"Caitlyn… You're so violent! How'd you get a dummy up here?" Mitchie asked. She was sitting with Shane on the sofa staring at the violent fest.

"Actually I brought two dummies up here," Caitlyn corrected. "I brought the fake dummy up here to let my anger out on and my mom said I had to give the real dummy my grappling hook gun until his arm heals."

Mitchie nodded. "Then how'd you get up here? Well without your grappling hook gun?"

"Mitchie Torres. You know me better than that! You remember how I signed up for karate, tae kwan doe, rock climbing, swimming, and all of those other activities!" Caitlyn reminded her. She got a piece of paper from a drawer and a magic marker. She drew a round head, ears, eyes, hair, a mouth, and etc. She pinned it up on the dummy.

"So you climbed?" Mitchie said shortly.

Caitlyn smiled. "You so get me." She sent an uppercut to the stomach of the dummy.

"I'm so glad that isn't me!" Shane grinned.

Caitlyn faked smiled. "You now wish you were the dummy." She walked towards Shane and picked his up by the collar.

Shane had a scared expression. "A forty pound girl can pick up a seventy pound boy!"

"Actually I weigh forty-five," Caitlyn corrected once again.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie scolded. " Put him down!"

Caitlyn walked to the edge of the treehouse. "Fine, your choice." She dropped Shane.

"Sweet honey ice tea!" Shane yelled, falling down.

Then Caitlyn got a rope and tied it, using it as a lasso. She caught Shane. "That was awesome!"

"Caitlyn! I didn't mean that!" Mitchie complained.

"You should have been more specific."

"I don't know what that means," said Shane.

"Wow!" a voice below said. It was Ella, they knew it because she screamed.

"Shane, what did you do to Caitlyn?" Nate asked coming from behind Ella.

"I didn't do anything!"

Mitchie helped pull Shane up. "Seriously, what did you do to Caitlyn?" She pulled Shane up and he stood on the edge.

"I… um… I called her and Nate, Naitlyn," Shane muttered.

"I didn't quite hear that."

He gave Mitchie a small smile. "I told you."

Mitchie frowned. "Seriously, what did you tell Caitlyn?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm not saying. I already told you."

Caitlyn removed the rope from Shane and placed the grappling hook's hook in Shane's boxers without getting noticed.

"What did you say?" Mitchie asked. She gave Shane the puppy dog look.

"I called Nate and Caitlyn, Naitlyn," Shane said automatically. He couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Caitlyn yelled and pushed Shane off. She was holding the grappling hook gun she lent to Shane.

"This is so wrong!" Shane bit his lip hard. He was hanging out the treehouse with a major wedgie.

"I know! It's so wrong in ten different languages!" Ella exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Ella shrugged. "I have no clue."

"CAITLYN MARIE ELIZABETH GELLAR!" a booming voice was heard.

"Ha. Marie Elizabeth," Shane mocked.

Caitlyn pushed her eyebrows together and yanked the grappling hook gun.

"Oh no…" Nate started.

-------

Caitlyn was sitting at the bottom of the tree. Her mom was giving her a speech. "Caitlyn Marie Elizabeth Gellar," she started and started speaking Spanish.

Caitlyn frowned. "But mom," she whined. "You can't ground me! I'm really busy!"

Mrs. Gellar glared at Caitlyn. "Caity-bear, you've been treating people like this."

"Not everyone," she mumbled.

Caitlyn's mother sighed. "Apologize." Then she walked back into the house.

Caitlyn looked up at the treehouse and saw Shane wincing when he placed an icepack on private spot. She took a deep breath. "Shane… I'm sorry for giving you a massive wedgie."

"It's all good," he called out.

"But I'm not allowed to do the Wal-Mart thing for two months. So, I'll see you guys later," Caitlyn said sadly.

And everyone swore a teardrop fell from her eyes. She walked sadly inside the house.

Nate sighed. "The things we do for girls." He ran screaming and jumped off the tree house. He did a swift cartwheel and landed gracefully on his feet. He grinned. "I bet Caitlyn would be proud of me." Then he ran after Caitlyn. "Caitlyn! I'll stay with you!"

"Loser," Shane muttered.

"Since Nate isn't here, it can't be his turn. Ella, your up," Mitchie said.

"Where's Jason?" Ella exclaimed.

Then Jason walked in front of the treehouse, arguing with someone. "Michelle! Stop following me!"

Michelle **(****MichelleLuvsJB) **frowned at Jason. She ran some finger down her jet black hair. "Mom said I have to baby-sit you, gosh. I said that like a million times!"

Jason smirked at her. "Actually, a million and one." He looked up and waved at his friends. "Hi guys!"

Mitchie looked at Michelle who was currently texting on her phone. "Who are you."

"I'm Jasie's older sister."

Mitchie stifled a laugh. "Jasie?!"

Jason frowned at his sister. "Shhhh!"

Shane started to howl in laughter. "Oh, my gosh! She totally got that from Ella!"

"How old are you?" Mitchie wondered.

Jason changed the subject. "Anyway, whose turn is it?"

"Ella's."

Jason smiled. "I'll film! I brought my camera!"

"Good because Caitlyn just got grounded!"

"Let's go Jason," Ella said and she jumped off the treehouse landed in Jason's arms. "Good catch dude." And he set her down.

-------

Ella looked at the doors of Wal-Mart. The manager, Owen, was at the front. "You can't come in any way you little brats. We got all doors surrounded."

Michelle looked at Owen. "Hey Owen!"

Owen smiled brightly at Michelle. "Hello Michelle, what brings you here?"

"I'm bringing my brother and his girlfriend here."

Jason and Ella blushed.

Owen nodded. "Go along."

The trio walked inside and Jason turned on the camera. Ella went to the front and got a couple of skittle bags. She gave one to Jason and Michelle. They were walking throughout the school.

"Thanks for helping us Michelle, get inside," Jason said and he hugged his sister.

"Yeah, what Jason said," Ella cried.

Ella opened a bag of skittles and threw some at a bypassing teenaged boy. "Taste the rainbow!" she screamed.

"Those are perfect skittles you're wasting!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Taste the rainbow!" Ella yelled and threw some at a grandmother.

"Taste the rainbow!" Ella shouted at a boy who caught a couple of skittles in his mouth.

"Ella!" Michelle cried.

Ella through some lightly at Michelle. "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Michelle caught some in her mouth. Jason grinned and ate some skittles.

Ella opened the skittle bags she saw and the candy dropped on the ground causing people to slip.

Owen headed to them. "Get out of here!" He slipped on a purple skittle.

"No!" Jason cried. "That's my favorite one!"

"I have a skittle in my butt!"

"Get out!"

Many voices were yelling.

"I'm really sorry Owen," Michelle apologized.

"Get out, please," Owen said softly.

"I'm sorry again."

"I said out!" Owen shrieked, while trying to stand up.

Ella pushed Owen back down and the trio ran out, keeping the skittles.

**That was quite a random thing. I know this was really random, and I'm sorry I haven't been on much. I just recently came back from camp (it was awesome!) and I've been trying to get higher grades. I hope you guys understand, please review.**

**P.S. I didn't go to Camp Rock, sadly.**

**P.S.S. I'd like to thank my 200****th**** reviewer****,**** Riley-the-Sadist848!**

**P.S.S.S. Thank you all my reviewers for helping me get over 200 reviews!!! You guys give yourself a round of an applause.**


	26. Excercising is a Crime?

**I'm so sorry you guys for not updating! I know you must hate me now, but I'll try to make it up. I just got caught up in a bunch of stuff, since it's summer, and I have summer school... Terribly sorry!****

* * *

**

The Anti-Walmart group were in the parking lot of Walmart, sitting on the pavement, discussing their next plot. SinceCaitlyn had been grounded, she couldn't be able to join this meeting. And Shane was now wearing a neck brace, an arm cast, and a foot cast with two crutches.

"Mitchie, it's your turn!" Ella exclaimed excitedly. She was admiring her nails with she painted a new color, pink.

Mitchie looked up from her conversation with Nate. "All right Ella."

Jason stood up, started jumping, and waving his arms around. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I wanna film! Pretty please, Ella! With whipped cream, chocolate fudge, crush nuts, caramel syrup, marshmallow fluffy topping, sprinkles, and cherries?!"

Nate looked at Jason, confused. "Dude, I thought you were allergic to nuts and caramel?"

"I know," Jason smiled sheepishly. "But Ella loves nuts and caramel."

Ella grinned up at Jason. "You so get me! After this, we should go to Coldstone and order ice cream!"

"Awesome!" he grinned back, high fiving her.

Shane tried to shake his head but then groaned in pain. "Missing your girlfriend, Natey?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes," he sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Mitchie, it's your turn, go with Jason. Since he's practically dying to go," Nate smirked.

"I'm not dead, Nate. I'm still here," Jason cried. "Unless, I'm a ghost and you can see ghosts! If you see me, then that means all of us are ghosts!" Then he quickly added. "Practically is a very big word." He pinched Nate's cheeks. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are Nate! You're a good boy."

Nate slapped his hand away. "Stop it. Now go, Mitchie already left with out you."

Jason looked around and saw he was right. "She ditched me... This is just like the carnival." He began to walk faster and stopped at the door of Walmart. Near the opening was a podium. Standing next to it, was a sleeping blond man. "Sleeping standing up. Gotta try it some time!" Looking from left to right, he entered Walmart.

He began to look around, near and far, what a tough journey it was... Actually, only the first five aisles. But then he found her, she was running, on top of the revolving belt, where you check out place your items, and the belt moves them towards the cashier. She was running, huffing and puffing, not caring that the Walmart worker were yelling at her.

"I wanna try!" How do you do that?" Jason screeched. But no one paid any attention to him. He sighed and walked toward an empty lane for checkout, number three. He saw the revolving bet, but it wasn't moving. "How do you turn it on?" he hit the belt, but it didn't turn it on. "Come on!"

"You're doing it all wrong," a voice told him. Jason turned around and was met by a smiling teenager. **(JamieAnneJonas)**

"Hi! I'm Jamie Ann! I'm visiting my Uncle John! We live in the next city, he works here! You're doing it wrong! You have to press the button! Four times! He told me that! It's a secret! A Walmart secret!" she said, a bit to rapidly. She leaned over and pressed the bright red button four times. Then the revolving belt began moving.

"Thanks!" He gave a big hug. "Thanks, girl I don't know, who is hyper like me, and I respect that."

She held out her arms even more. "One more for the road?"

Jason grinned and hugged her again. He watched her leave. Climbling up on top of the revolving belt. He began to run. "It's like a treadmill!" He felt around in his pocket and took out a camera, turning it on. He focused it onto Mitchie, who looked worn out.

"Work those abs! Own those abs!" Jason yelled at Mitchie, a lane away. "Come on Torres!"

"Work those abs! Own those abs!" they yelled together, ignoring all the yelling. "Keep warming up those buns!"

They both stopped run when the revolving belt turned off. Jason looked down and saw Owen, the manager, glare up at him. "Excercising on Wal-mart property. We could sue you."

"My mom's a lawyer! And there is now sign up here that says no excercising! Excersing it good for the heart!" Jason claims.

"Yeah, what he said!" Mitchie said. "I never thought excercising was a crime!"

"My P.E. teacher says we have to excercise. So if you want to talk to Coach Reynolds that we're not allowed to excerice, it's fine with me," Jason said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Get. Out. Now," he said, his nose flaring.

Jason choked back a laugh. "You look like a pig. You know." He placed his hands on his nose, pulling it up, making his nose look big.

"OUT!" Owen screamed.

Jason and Mtichie both jumped down from the belt, and ran away, laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry it wasn't that good. I'm still a little bit rusty from not updating so long. I'm really sorry guys, next time will be better! And it's official, the audition for positions on the story is over! Audition closed.**

**Review!**

**P.S. Have you seen Push yet? I just rented it on DVD and it was awesome! Loved Dakota Fanning in it.**


End file.
